brighter than sunshine by Ohwhatsherface
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: Eu não acreditava em destino. Mas tão logo procuro, você está bem ao meu lado. What a feeling... .:. Coleção de One-shots SasuSaku / Trad / UA .:. COMPLETA .:.
1. O monstro de olhos verdes chamado SAKURA

_**Uma Coleção de One-shots SasuSaku da autora Ohwhatsherface (autorizada, como sempre ;)**_

_**(a mesma autora de Propostas Indecentes ;)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dados:<strong>_

_**Coleção Sasusaku: **Versão em português terá **23** one-shots (25 % da tradução pronta ;)_

_**Postagens: **aleatórias._

_**Classificação etária**: 16 anos/T_

_Não contém spoilers/ UA _

_**Gênero das Ones: **Romance/Humor/drama_

_**Shipper** da primeira One: SasuSaku/SaiSaku_

_**Disclamer**: O Naruto não é meu. D;_

_**Dedicatória** **da primeira one**: Ohhh essa vai para todas as fãs do shipper =D_

_**Sinopse:** Eu não acreditava em destino. Mas tão logo procuro, você está bem ao meu lado. What a feeling! (vide Aqualung)_

_**Autora: **Ohwhatsherface_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**brighter than sunshine**

**.**

**O monstro de olhos verdes chamado SAKURA_,_**

_**e isso não é ciúme!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Você não está com ciúmes.

Você certamente _não_ está com ciúmes.

_Por_ _que_ ficaria com ciúmes?

Não é como se gostasse dela ou qualquer coisa.

* * *

><p>E daí que a garota que costumava ser sua <em>fangirl<em> número um está agora tão alegre _tateando_ sua cópia?

_Okay. Ótimo. _

_._

Tudo bem, ela não era exatamente sua fangirl número _um_ (ela era como ... o quê? A número 65 ou algo assim ...) desde que ela realmente tinha uma mente e um cérebro e um pouco de bom senso. E ele não é exatamente a sua _cópia_ por assim dizer (vocês dois são apenas _muito_ parecidos, quase como _gêmeos._ E isso te faz se perguntar se seu pai estava ciscando em outro galinheiro antes de morrer e teve tempo de ter tido um filho bastardo que veio a se chamar Sai ...) já que ele é um pouco mais feminino (apesar de ambos terem essa vontade enrustida de mostrar o abdômen). E ela não está exatamente _tateando_ ele, apenas... curando a ferida aberta – gigante - que Sai-teme (e, e daí que isso soou como Naruto?) arranjou ao tentar proteger Sakura...

_Aquele cretino._

* * *

><p>Sua carranca aprofunda e você se contorce um pouco em seu esconderijo em uma árvore em cima deles.<p>

(Agora você está se perguntando como diabos eles não estão percebendo que você está espiando e _que inferno_ _Sai-teme_ tinha em mente ao proteger Sakura daquela forma. Como é que ele podia protegê-la se nem mesmo conseguia sentir sua presença de chakra ali?)

- Você é um idiota! - Grita Sakura, ainda curando-o. - Por que, por que, _por_ que você pulou no caminho de um ataque direcionado a mim?

.

Sai-teme tosse um pouco e sorri (como se _atreve a_ sorrir para a **sua** flor de cerejeira?). - Você é horrível o suficiente como é. - diz ele, irritando-a ainda mais. - Eu duvido que ser apunhalada no estômago iria ajudar a sua aparência a ficar melhor ...

* * *

><p>Você se sente com vontade de jogar uma kunai nele ou algo para defender Sakura, que simplesmente aceita o insulto e ri secamente e continua com o processo de cura.<p>

Quem ele pensa que é chamando Sakura de feia? Bem, talvez ela não seja exatamente uma dádiva de Deus aos homens, mas ela é muito bonita à sua própria maneira.

* * *

><p>Um ruído familiar faz caminho a seus ouvidos e você franze a testa quando percebe que Sakura está chorando.<p>

Por que ela está chorando?

Por causa _daquele_ cara?

.

A parte do galho em que você está segurando para ajudar a manter o equilíbrio faz um barulho como se estivesse rachando e então você se lembra de soltá-lo. Você odeia estar nessa posição agachado e de estar ali só porque ela _está ali._ Ela está bem na sua frente (bem tecnicamente, _abaixo_ de você).

Independentemente disso, ela está tão perto mas _tão_ longe.

* * *

><p>- Pare de chorar, Feia. Você está ficando ainda mais feia .<p>

Sakura sorri _(sorri._ Por que diabos ela está _sorrindo?) e_ enxuga o suor da testa.

Você toma nota de que a testa dela parece ter crescido mais do que costumava ser quando criança (e imediatamente pensa que ter uma testa grande era uma razão completamente _estúpida_ para ser insultado durante a infância).

.

- Cale-se e descanse. - ela resmunga, utilizando um pano limpo para limpar o suor do rosto dele.

- Você também deveria ... - Sai-teme murmura, lentamente adormecendo. - Talvez isso te faça ficar mais bonita.

Você _a_ observa enquanto ela observa _aquele cara._

* * *

><p>Ela espera até que sua respiração fique uniforme antes de deixar escapar um suspiro de alívio.<p>

Você olha para o rosto da kunoichi atentamente e vê que há uma expressão de contentamento e um sorriso aliviado e _feliz_ começa a nascer em seus lábios enquanto ela continua a _observá-lo._ Se não fosse pelas brincadeiras constantes entre eles (se bem quem disse que quem faz brincadeiras só _está_ brincando? Bom, ao menos Sakura só estava brincando, certo?), você poderia pensar que esse olhar na face dela combinava com o sorriso adorável em seus lábios.

.

Por um momento (e só um momento) você se pergunta se ela costumava olhar para _você_ dessa forma quando _você_ estava inconsciente e ela estava cuidando de _suas_ feridas.

* * *

><p>.<p>

(Ter pessoas te tocando _nunca_ foi algo que você pôde suportar, mas quando chegava o momento e você não tinha sequer uma escolha sobre o assunto, sempre iria _deixá-la_ te curar. Ela tinha um toque agradável, curativo e reconfortante que sempre fazia você se sentir calmo.)

.

Seu olhar se intensifica quando ela faz um som cansado e se inclina um pouco para frente. Ela se apóia com a ajuda das mãos e, em seguida, joga a cabeça para trás e boceja com vontade.

Ela olha para Sai-teme e afasta algumas madeixas de cabelo de seus olhos enquanto ele dorme com aquela expressão de contentamento na face.

E, em seguida - lentamente, muito lentamente, você percebe a moça abaixar a cabeça até ficar bem, _bem _próxima dele e mesmo que você realmente não queira acreditar nisso, você sabe que ela está fazendo seu caminho para roubar um beijo dele.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Você engole em seco e diz a si mesmo que _não se importa,_ porque hey-

Você não está com ciúmes.

Você certamente _não_ está.

_Por_ que ficaria com ciúmes?

Não é como se gostasse dela ou qualquer coisa.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_tipooooo com **Propostas Indecentes** acabando vocês acharam mesmo que eu não iria fazer **outra** série da **mesma autora?**_

_Tipoooooooooo_

_Claro que eu ia ne hehe ;D_

_Então, **Brighter than Sunshine** será sua **sucessora** (e sim, é uma série muitoooooo legal ;)_

_Eu to traduzindo essas ones numa velociadade que dá medo O.O_

_._

_Ok, pessoas, não se assustem com a notícia mas vou postar ainda mais algumas coisitas novas por aqui, coisas_

_super legais que eu tava a fim de pôr online há muitooooo tempo._

_Sei que vocês vão adorar!_

_E sim, teremos mais um cpt de Em nove dias (pode deixar, em cerca de 15 dias eu posto, ok =)_

_Ah sim, logo logo posto o calendário de postagens no meu perfil indicando as postagens de **2012** ok (para **sasusaku & kakasaku**)_

_._

_Uhm... esqueci de perguntar a coisa mais importante:_

_**Vocês curtiram a primeira fic de Brighter than sunshine?**_

_Sasuke-kun não ficou com ciúmes, que isso! *apanha*_

_._

_bonecas, deixem **recadinhos** ;D_

_bjitos_

_(se der volto amanha ok, se meu povo aqui me deixar usar o meu próprio net hehe)_

_Hime._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ps<strong>: _

_As traduções são sempre livres_

_1 t**ítulos** sempre em inglês pra evitar eventuais situações de plágio;_

_2 **Brighter than sunshine**: Mais brilhante que os raios de sol (e sim, em trad livre)_

_._


	2. Eca, isso é comida de hospital

_Oi, galerinha =D_

_Bom, pessoas, eu vim (super hiper mega) ligeira para deixar uma postagem pra vocês =D_

_Minha net voltou! (graças a Deus!)_

_Mas ainda estou em ritmo de provas e outros, portanto não posso me demorar por aqui._

_.  
><em>

_Como combinado, a partir do dia** 26.04,** já estarei 'livre' e posso vir aqui com mais tempo para aproveitar/responder cada review fofo deixado como também ler alguns cpts de fics que acompanho =D_

_Bom, flores, é isso aí, desejem-me sorte (essa semana é cheia de provas irritantes D;)_

_E nos vemos em breve =D**  
><strong>_

**. . .  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dados:<strong>_

_**Coleção Sasusaku: **Versão em português terá **23** one-shots (89 % da tradução pronta)_

_**Postagens: **aleatórias.**  
><strong>_

_**Classificação etária**: T_

_Não contém spoilers/ UA _

_**Gênero da One: **Romance/Humor  
><em>

_**Shipper:** SasuSaku_

_**Disclamer**: O Naruto não é meu. D;  
><em>

_**Dedicatória: **Essa será um presentinho para a leitora Hotaru no Hikari. (que coments kawaii vc tem deixado para as fics, flor. Domo! =D)  
><em>

_**Autora: **Ohwhatsherface_

_**Tradutora**: K Hime  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>. .<br>**

**Segunda One da Série:  
><strong>

**Eca, isso é comida de **_**hospital**_**...  
><strong>

**. .**

* * *

><p>Não há nada que você odeie mais que ser fraco.<p>

Ser fraco significa que pode ser derrotado.

Ser fraco significa que poderia vir a ser dominado.

Ser fraco significa que pode ser colocado sob os cuidados de uma enfermeira Haruno.

Você amaldiçoa (muitas vezes) sua sorte.

* * *

><p>Esta não é a primeira vez que você se ferra.<p>

Lembra daquela vez que Itachi matou o clã inteiro e você chegou em casa apenas para o _grande final_?

Ou daquela vez que _tinha_ que ser escolhido por aquele monstro-serpente que _queria o seu corpo_ e, em seguida, ele te mordeu e te amaldiçoou?

Ou talvez daquela vez em que Sakura disse que te amava e que você a deixou inconsciente num banco logo em seguida?

E, bem...

Claro que foi o_ karma_ que te pos sob os cuidados da mulher que havia desprezado no passado e que agora tem uma força -infernal – e sobre humana, mas é claro que o karma _vai_ fazer isso com você e você sabe exatamente que ele vai.

Você odeia a sua sorte porque ela trabalha de forma muito estranha.

* * *

><p>(Neste momento, você apenas não está certo se isso é ruim uma vez que está tão ferido que dói apenas o fato de tentar se mover, ou se é bom, porque<em> inferno<em>, aquilo é _Sakura_ em um uniforme de _enfermeira?)_

_. . ._

* * *

><p>- Bom dia Sasuke-kun! - Sakura te cumprimenta, mais animada do que qualquer pessoa normal deveria estar, a julgar pelo estado em que você<em> está<em>.

Você costuma encontrar-se perguntando-se como alguém como ela, a garota que costumava espancar Naruto por fazer comentários (bizarros) sobre como seu _cabelo_ estava, poderia estar tão _alegre_ como agora (agora de _manhã cedo)_ e isso imediatamente te dá um _click_ mental que certamente não era uma _boa coisa._

Mas imediatamente, depois de perceber que você está contemplando coisas sobre _ela - Sakura! - Você _imediatamente coloca sua habitual carranca no rosto e tenta pensar sobre _outras_ coisas (como a forma como irá ficar mais forte ou como vai matar Itachi).

* * *

><p>- Como foi sua noite? - ela questiona, pegando a prancheta ao pé de sua cama onde tem todos os seus arquivos médicos. Sakura continua sorrindo enquanto lê e fala. - Você conseguiu dormir na noite passada? Eu espero que não tenha tido pesadelos ou qualquer coisa. Não há problema algum por sentir medo do escuro—<p>

- Eu dormi _bem. - _você diz, efetivamente cortando-a.

Ela f_ala_ demais, na sua opinião.

E isso é _irritante._

* * *

><p>Você contempla dizer isso a ela, mas então se lembra <em>da obra do karma<em> em questão e o karma chamado_ Sakura_ já ruim o suficiente do jeito que é, logo você não precisa piorar as coisas e—

- Eu trouxe seu café da manha, Sasuke-kun!

_Deus,_ ela é tão irritante.

* * *

><p>Você olha para ela e a vê puxando a mesinha ao pé de sua cama para perto de você, e depois colocando a bandeja de comida em cima da mesma.<p>

Ela trabalha de forma rápida e silenciosa para preparar tudo para que _você_ possa comer, como uma verdadeira profissional que tem feito a mesma rotina milhares de vezes, e você percebe que é porque há pessoas que _não_ **a** acha irritante, porque ela está sempre os ajudando e que talvez, apenas _talvez_, você deva estar _ao menos_ um pouco agradecido por ela...

- Diga ahhhhh ...

* * *

><p>Você pisca e depois vê uma colher de mingau bem na sua frente.<p>

Você luta para não se encolher de receio, porque mesmo que isso signifique concordar com Naruto, você acha que o gosto da comida de hospital parece com papelão encharcado com suor dos pés (não que já tenha provado isso!) e é provavelmente usado para realmente mantê-lo _ali_, preso, fazendo você ficar mais doente do que realmente está.

- Hn.

* * *

><p>Sakura olha para você com os orbes levemente estreitos, mas ela imediatamente sorri para encobrir sua irritação.<p>

- Diga _ah,_ Sasuke-kun. - ela ordena severamente.

Mas você se recusa a ouvi-la, não só porque está com raiva dela por ter tentado _envenená-lo_ com essa comida de hospital nojenta, mas porque agora você está preso sob seus cuidados, simplesmente porque você foi estúpido o suficiente para ser fraco o suficiente para ter ambos os braços quebrados e depois por não ser forte o suficiente para ter se curado o mais rápido possível.

Você amaldiçoa sua sorte mais uma vez.

* * *

><p>- Vá pro inferno. - você diz através de dentes cerrados.<p>

Não é que esteja tentando soar intimidador (bem, não _completamente),_ é só que você está com medo (sim, medo!) que ela use a oportunidade quando sua boca estiver aberta para empurrar um pouco dessa _porcaria_ goela abaixo e tentar fornecer a seu corpo um pouco de energia provinda de _alimentação,_ mas você sabe muito bem _que_ **isso** certamente _não_ é comida.

- Diga_ ahhh_

- Pro inferno!

* * *

><p>Vocês dois se entreolham por um momento.<p>

Você toma aquele tempo para admirar a beleza dela (porque está _ali_ e quando você deveria estar olhando feio para ela, você aproveita para dar uma boa olhadela em suas feições) e luta para não sorrir, porque a visão do fogo nos olhos dela e o ligeiro franzir de sua testa mostra que ela está frustrada e isso é incrivelmente fofo (f**ofo** não é uma palavra em seu vocabulário, mas você vai fazer uma exceção desta vez) e isso meio que faz você querer beijá-la.

Sakura suspira e você sabe que ganhou.

_Agora_ você sorri.

Ou bem, não _sorri _por si.

Você não faz essa coisa chamada _sorrir_. Você é um Uchiha. E Uchihas não sorriem (mas, ok, sua mãe sorria. Sorria muito ...). Logo, o mais apropriado para você é: sorrir _de canto._

Então, sim, você** não** sorri.

Você sorri _de canto_.

Em pleno triunfo, porque você sabe que ganhou na batalha de inteligência em apenas dois minutos e agora você **não** precisa comer o mingau do hospital (aquela coisa desagradável).

* * *

><p>- Eu fiz pudim. - ela anuncia.<p>

Você olha para ela e a vê procurando algo em sua bolsa. Ela tira um pequeno recipiente com algo molinho feito de chocolate.

Você sabe que é chocolate e você se afasta um pouco porque você realmente_, realmente_ não gosta de doces.

Sakura gosta, mas você _não._

- Eu odeio pudim.

Ela revira os olhos e pega um pouco na colher e depois a leva até sua boca.

- Vá se ferrar. - você diz, sendo o idiota que é.

* * *

><p>Mas Sakura, sendo a moça maravilhosa queé, ignora sua rudeza e agarra seu rosto com aquela maldita, miserável e <em>horrenda<em> super força dela, pressionando os dedos bem firmes em suas bochechas.

Você acaba de abrir a boca de uma maneira que te faz parecer um _peixe,_ mas você não consegue se preocupar com isso porque _aquilo é_ _Sakura de repente olhando para você de maneira esquisita? _

Como se estivesse calculando ...

Ou tentando com muita dificuldade tomar algum tipo de decisão ...

* * *

><p>Há uma expressão estranha em seus olhos verdes quando você olha carrancudo para ela, percebendo imediatamente como se sente meio esquisito e que sua respiração está agindo de forma estranha e seus lábios enrugados sob o enlace dela e você se sente um inutil por não poder movimentar os braços (malditos ninjas da Chuva! ), porque senão você iria pegar <em>o<em> rosto _dela_ e _fazê-la_ franzir os lábios e então você iria beijá-la descontroladamente e—

Ou não.

...

* * *

><p>- Diga <em>ah,<em> Sasuke-kun. - ela zomba, sorrindo de alegria com o fato de que seus braços estão quebrados e você está completamente à sua mercê (na verdade, ela está te _alimentando._ Claro, você tem fantasiado com Sakura te dando uvas enquanto está sentado imponente em um trono e ela usava um daqueles trajes de escrava, _mas isso o que está acontecendo aqui não é nada legal)._

A única coisa que está fazendo você se sentir um pouco melhor sobre o fato de que está sob à mercê de Haruno Sakura, e que seu corpo dói, e que você vai ficar preso no hospital por algumas semanas, e mesmo que ela ainda esteja segurando a sua cara de forma engraçada, fato é que pelo menos, _Naruto_ não está por perto para rir de você e de seu infortúnio.

(Você amaldiçoa sua sorte mais uma vez. No entanto, a humilhação poderia ser _ainda maior, _mas _droga_, a humilhação ainda assim existe!)

* * *

><p>E assim ela coloca a colher em sua boca e você faz uma cara que diz que sua culinária é uma droga, quando muito pelo contrário, ela é realmente muito boa.<p>

Você combate um arrepio quando se lembra de como Sakura costumava cozinhar, naquela época quando vocês eram genin, e precisavam dar graças a kami quando ela não colocava fogo em toda parte!

* * *

><p>Finalmente, ela larga seu rosto e te envia o olhar mais feroz que você já vira na vida.<p>

- Hn.

Sakura revira seus (lindos, incríveis, _tão_ verdes) olhos em sua atitude infantil de ser e coloca a colher de volta no potinho. Retira um pouco mais do conteudo e então olha para você e faz uma pausa.

E você vê aquele olhar, _aquele_ que estava em seus olhos antes, está em seus olhos novamente.

Você conhece esse olhar de como se estive calculando e...

Tentada a algo.

- Você ... eu ... Hum, você está com pudim no seu lábio.

* * *

><p>Você não a ouve falar, apenas a vê mover os lábios (não que estivesse olhando para eles antes, é claro). Você fraze um pouco a testa quando ela coloca a colher de volta no potinho (não que você quisesse aquele pudim ou qualquer coisa. Não estava <em>tão<em> bom assim) e morde o lábio parecendo pouquinho insatisfeita.

- Qual é o seu pro-

E antes de terminar sua pergunta, ela pressiona os lábios contra os seus e aquilo parece ser a maior sensação de todas.

Aqueles lábios estão te tocando com firmeza, mas não é nada do tipo de beijo muito especial. Nada mais que um simples selinho contra seus lábios fechados, mas ainda assim por algum motivo você não quer que isso acabe nunca.

Ela se afasta, mas não muito e agora os lábios róseos estão a um mero centímetro dos seus e se você simplesmente pudesse mover seu próprio corpo, poderia reivindicar aquela boca outra vez para si (mas_ aham_, você _não pode)._

* * *

><p>Você pode sentir o calor da respiração dela contra a sua e <em>deus<em> —

- Desculpe.

Ela salta para longe apressadamente e sai correndo da sala com a face corada e um sorriso leve no rosto.

Você sorri _de canto_ um pouco e depois se recosta confortavelmente contra o seu travesseiro.

_E..._

De repente, você realmente se vê gostando de pudim ;D

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Tipooooo<em>

_Imginaram a cena?_

_ahahah cara, quando eu li isso achei: CARACA! que situação heheheh_

_Nah mas bem que Uchiha Sasuke merece ficar à mercê da Saku-chan ne hehe_

_*e com certeza eu imaginaria milhares de possibilidades de transformar essa fic em M-rated/APANHA* heheh *apanha mesmo*  
><em>

_. ._

_Bom, meninas, curtiram?_

_Neh deixem aqueles recados bonitões pra fic ;D_

_Nos vemos em breve, _

_bjitos_

_Hime._

* * *

><p><strong>ps:<strong>

**Estarei respondendo reviews/pms e lendo alguns escritos que acompanho a partir do dia 26.04**

* * *

><p><strong>pps:<br>**

_Encontrando erros de revisão, avisem pra Hime =)_**  
><strong>


	3. Tem gosto de doce

_**Dados:**_

_**Coleção Sasusaku: **Versão em português terá **23** one-shots  
><em>

_**Postagens: **aleatórias.**  
><strong>_

_**Classificação etária**: T_

_Não contém spoilers/ UA _

_**Gênero da One: **Romance/Humor (negro?)  
><em>

_**Shipper:** SasuSaku_

_**Disclamer**: O Naruto não é meu.  
><em>

_**Dedicatória: **Essa é para leitora Jackey (menina, que Pm linda foi aquela! Arigatou =)  
><em>

_**Autora: **Ohwhatsherface_

_**Tradutora**: K Hime  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>. .<br>**

**Terceira One da Série:  
><strong>

**it tastes like candy**  
><strong>**

**Tem gosto de doce***

**. .**

* * *

><p>A primeira coisa que Sakura faz depois de curar Sasuke após seu retorno a Konoha é: <strong>não<strong> chorar.

Ela não salta nele nem o abraça.

Não acaricia seu rosto delicadamente e nem declara seu amor.

**Não. **

Ela simplesmente retira algumas de suas ataduras e joga fora as luvas de borracha.

Cerra os punhos firmemente e olha para ele com aquela expressão de quando uma mulher quer _verdadeiramente_ desprezar um homem.

E então, ela lhe dá um soco. Forte. _Bem_ forte.

* * *

><p>Em retrospecto, Sakura pensa que foi a melhor coisa que já fez.<p>

Enquanto o nariz dele sangra profusamente e Naruto e Kakashi olham para ela com os orbes arregalados como se achassem que ela havia pirado de vez, Sakura apenas sacode a mão dolorida (por ter batido em Sasuke com toda a força que tinha) e ri com tanta força que seus olhos começam a lacrimejar.

* * *

><p>- Isso foi tão ...<p>

E a kunoich pára para apreciar a situação e encontrar a palavra certa para defini-la.

- _Gratificante!_

E então, ela se sente incrível.

Está no topo do mundo.

Ela é _invencível._

* * *

><p>- Eu te compreendo totalmente agora, Sasuke-kun!<p>

Sakura gargalha profusamente e em seguida, toda alegre, deposita um beijo desleixado na bochecha de Sasuke e diz com escárnio:

- A vingança _é_ doce!

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Bom, essa é bem pequenina mas diz muitooo ne. Quem acompanha o 'relacionamento' SasuSaku compreende bastante o que a autora pasou nessas poucas linhas.<em>

_.  
><em>

_Então, pessoas, deixem suas opniões pra hime saber =)  
><em>

_. . .  
><em>

_E sim sim: Havia prometido cpt de Frozen e Feeling You pro sab/dom (ontem), mas notei que o site anda com o movimento baixinho... Por isso, preferi postar Frozen **amanhã**, ok =)  
><em>

_Feeling you será postada **hoje**.  
><em>

_E MPB, na quarta ou quinta.  
><em>

_Devo estar postando na sex ou sab a fic **Laying Claim**. =D  
><em>

_. . .  
><em>

_Bom, meninas, é isso aí ;D  
><em>

_Bjitos e nos vemos loguinho,  
><em>

_Hime._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ps:<strong> _

_ai ai galerinha, senti falta de vcs e do ffnet. Nossa, duas semanas pareceram um mês pra mim! risos  
><em>

_Mas agora to de volta com um pouco mais de folga (ao menos, pelas prox duas semanas) e já respondi algumas pms e reviews tmb. MUITO OBRIGADA POR ELAS =DD  
><em>


	4. she's gonna need a boat

_**Dados:**_

_**Coleção Sasusaku: **Versão em português com **23** one-shots  
><em>

_**Postagens: **aleatórias.**  
><strong>_

_**Classificação etária**: T_

_Não contém spoilers/ UA _

_**Gênero da One: **Romance/Drama/Angst/Deathfic  
><em>

_**Shipper:** SasuSaku_

_**Disclamer**: O Naruto não é meu. Fato.  
><em>

_**Autora: **Ohwhatsherface_

_**Tradutora:** K Hime_

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**vai precisar de um barco se continuar a chorar assim**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_Olhe pra mim. Pela primeira vez na sua merda de vida, olhe pra mim!" _

_.  
><em>

Ela chora e você parece impassível.

Há uma chance de que se sinta arrependido por isso, mas você não tem certeza, então não se preocupa em contar a ela.

.

"Você está arrependido?"

'Foi um acidente', você mente.

'Eles estavam muito próximos e você teve de tomar uma decisão', diz a si mesmo.

.

Ela e Naruto estavam muito perto e você precisava se livrar deles antes que conseguissem _manipular você _e te_ convencer _a voltar para casa com eles.

Você só pretendia ferir Naruto para mantê-los afastados, mas ...

_Você errou._

.

Calculou mal e _agora_ ele está morrendo e _agora_ ela está chorando e _agora_ você é o maior desgraçado que existe na face da Terra.

Você é um monstro.

Um _monstro._

_.  
><em>

Você deixou Orochimaru torcer seus sentimentos e sua mente e seu corpo e sua moral e agora _olhe para o que você se tornou._

Você é um monstro com serpentes e asas e escuridão, olhos escuros e um sorriso sinistro. Você não se importa com nada e não sente remorso.

- Você o matou.

_Seu desgraçado._

_.  
><em>

Sakura está de joelhos ao lado do corpo de Naruto, do corpo desolado e sangrando, olhando para você com uma emoção que nunca lhe mostrara anteriormente, até que você chegou a conclusão de que sabia exatamente o que era: desgosto.

Suas mãos estão sangrando e os olhos bem_ abertos_, mas_ fechados_.

Sakura soluça mais uma vez e afasta uma mecha de cabelo loiro de Naruto de seu rosto pálido.

Pressiona os lábios contra a testa fria do loiro, dando-lhe um beijo para afastar a dor e o medo e o pesar e para dizer _adeus._

_.  
><em>

- Você o matou. - ela repete.

Sakura se levanta e cerra os punhos.

- _Você o matou! - _A kunoichi sibila furiosamente.

.

Seus olhos verdes permanecem estreitos, fazendo com que as lágrimas corram livres.

Ela se aproxima de você raivosa e pega a frente de sua camisa suja.

Você vira a cabeça para o lado porque não pode suportar olhar para aquele rosto de marfim enquanto chora, porque isso iria atormentá-lo, ver a dor de perder um amigo marcada naqueles olhos verdes. Você vira a face para somente dar de cara com o corpo morto de seu melhor amigo te encarando, embora talvez ele não seja mais seu melhor amigo... porque, pensando bem, seria ele ainda seu amigo se você pode tão facilmente matá-lo?

.

- Olhe pra mim! - ela grita. - Você matou o Naruto!

Você não olha para ela, mas sim para Naruto, aquele que matou.

Sakura recua e depois te chacoalha com uma força que você nunca pensou que jamais poderia possuir.

.

- _Droga,_ olhe pra mim Sasuke! - Sakura repete em uma voz alterada. - Pela primeira vez na sua vida de merda, _olha pra mim!_

E você olha.

.

O coração que você nunca soube que tinha no peito quebra com a visão dela encostada em seu peito enquanto chora porque você lhe tirou uma das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida.

Os soluços dela vibram contra seu recém descoberto coração e suas lágrimas são absorvidas por sua pele enquanto ela enruga o tecido de sua camisa, segurando-lhe com força.

.

Desajeitadamente e ainda inseguro, você coloca um braço ao redor dela.

.

E se encontra desejando que ela também fosse _beijá-lo._

Deseja que ela o fosse beijar e afastar toda a dor e o medo e o arrependimento.

.

_E com isso poder apenas lhe dizer adeus._

_._

* * *

><p>. . .<p>

_Tenso, ne.  
><em>

_. . .  
><em>

_Bom, flores, essa fic Angst é uma das 5/7 que existem nessa série.  
><em>

_**BTS** possui fanfics Romance/Humor, Romance/Paródia, Romance/Drama e Angst.  
><em>

_. . .  
><em>

_Mas então, digam pra Hime: O que acharam?  
><em>

_Tipo, eu adoro essa autora pq caaaaara, a mulher consegue escrever de TUDO  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_Bom, flores, é isso aí,  
><em>

_agora eu tenho que sair correndo (indo pra aula de química *vou explodir algumas coisas no laboratório hj ahahah*)  
><em>

_bjitos  
><em>

_Hime.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>ps:<strong>  
><em>

_amanhã nos vemos com uma att bem legal sasusaku ;D  
><em>

_**pps:**  
><em>

_e nas pms/reviews tmb ;)  
><em>


	5. Eu digo sim quando deveria dizer não

_**Dados:**_

_**Coleção Sasusaku: **Versão em português terá **23** one-shots_

_**Postagens: **aleatórias.**  
><strong>_

_**Classificação etária**: T_

_Não contém spoilers/ UA _

_**Gênero da One: **Romance/Drama(?)  
><em>

_**Shipper:** SasuSaku_

_**Disclamer**: O Naruto não é meu. D;  
><em>

_**Autora: **Ohwhatsherface_

_**Tradutora**: K Hime_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

** eu venho quando deveria partir**

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Por favor, não me diga que foi uma coisa de apenas uma noite, Sasuke,<em> de novo não_..._

_ . . ._

* * *

><p>Ela apertou os olhos bem forte e tentou ignorar tudo.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Embora eu ainda faça isso... porque se eu continuar fazendo isso, ele simplesmente não terá como me dizer que isso é coisa de apenas<em> uma _noite._

* * *

><p>Sakura sentou-se em pleno choque, olhos verdes arregalados, boca aberta e mente a mil por hora.<p>

_Oh _merda.

Virou a cabeça para o lado, os orbes ainda grogues e viu que um certo alguém ainda estava dormindo com a metade do rosto enterrado em seu travesseiro, e seu corpo na outra direção.

_Ugh,_ por favor, _não acorde..._

* * *

><p>Sua carranca aprofundou quando percebeu que não poderia mesmo culpá-lo por essa coisa de <em>apenas uma noite<em> (manhã) e nem podia culpar o álcool ou Naruto.

_Eu posso culpar apenas o ciúme de Sasuke._

* * *

><p>Lentamente, tomando cuidado para não acordá-lo, ela saiu da cama e examinou a área procurando por suas roupas. Sakura ficou irritada quando notou como suas roupas foram jogadas em todas as direções do quarto. Sua calcinha estava praticamente no corredor (a caminho do quarto) <em>droga!<em>

_Aquele cretino impaciente ..._

* * *

><p>Sakura pegou o vestido preto que havia usado na noite anterior. Estava um pouco amassado mas era com ele mesmo que iria embora.<p>

_Não, mas droga, havia um rasgo nele!_

* * *

><p>Finalmente vestida, Sakura correu os dedos pelos cabelos para tentar penteá-los e esfregou os olhos na esperança de aliviar as marcas da maquiagem borrada.<p>

_Realmente não importava se sua aparência estava boa ou não, uma vez que não estava tentando impressionar ninguém mesmo._

* * *

><p>Sem dizer uma palavra, nem mesmo lançando um olhar a Sasuke, Sakura começou a caminhar para a porta do quarto para deixar a casa dele de uma vez e agir como se isso nunca tivesse acontecido. Como as últimas (muitas) vezes. Não era culpa dela não conseguir encontrar coragem suficiente em si mesma para confiar <em>completamente em Sasuke<em> em um relacionamento real.

_Será que o fato de que gosto de dormir com ele, mas não quero _estar _com ele me torna uma vadia?_

O que diabos havia entre ela e Sasuke era uma bagunça só, na opinião de Sakura.

_Nós somos_ apenas _amigos com benefícios._

* * *

><p>Sakura parou de se mover e se inclinou sobre o batente da porta, observando Sasuke em seu sono.<p>

_Ele parece tão fofo ..._

Ela não podia deixar de sorrir para a inocência no rosto masculino (por ao menos uma vez) em sua face adormecida, o que lhe deu esperança de que talvez, apenas talvez, uma relação _real_ fosse possível para eles algum dia. Ela levantou a palma da mão para perto de sua boca e soprou um beijo na direção do rapaz.

_Eu não estou pronta pra confiar em você com todo o meu coração novamente, mas prometo que um dia estarei._

* * *

><p>O fato que a mesa virou e que Sakura estava no comando das coisas a fez sentir-se imponente. Sasuke agora era aquele a <em>querer<em> e ela agora apenas não queria mais algo palpável e ambos permaneciam como agora, exatamente como acabara de acontecer.

Sakura bufou porque a verdade era que esse relacionamento _de apenas uma noite_ estava acontecendo com uma freqüência muito grande..

_Eu digo sim quando deveria dizer não._

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Outra one pequenina da série.<br>_

_.  
><em>

_Oh como é bom tornar-se **A**quela no comando, risos  
><em>

_*apesar de vc não estar tãooo no controle assim, né Saku-chan?*  
><em>

_*apanha*  
><em>

_ . . .  
><em>

_Bom, flores, o que acharam?  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_Uhm... meninas, ainda vou att Em Nove Dias hoje (e o cpt tá muitoooo legal ;)  
><em>

_então, nos vemos por lá ;D  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_Agora, vou-me.  
><em>

_Bjitos!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ps:<strong>  
><em>

_gatinhas, lembrando que por causa das minhas provas, devo demorar um pouco a responder pms e reviews e emails (gomen).  
><em>

_Esse mes de junho tá meio tenso, muito se acumulou então já imaginam ne...  
><em>


	6. bem, se você insiste

_**Dados:**_

_**Coleção Sasusaku: **Versão em português terá **23** one-shots_

_**Postagens: **aleatórias.**  
><strong>_

_**Classificação etária**: T_

_Não contém spoilers/ UA _

_**Gênero da One: **Romance/Humor/Paródia  
><em>

_**Shipper:** SasuSaku_

_**Disclamer**: O Naruto não é meu.  
><em>

_**Autora: **Ohwhatsherface_

_**Tradutora**: K Hime_

_**N/T**: Uma fanfic levinha pro feriadão. A propósito, vcs estão curtindo? *tipo, eu tirei pra estudar - é, fazer o que ne... onde estão essas férias que não chegam nunca! risos*  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**.  
><strong>

** bem, se você insiste...  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p>- Eu não posso <em>morrer!<em>

_.  
><em>

Sakura caminhava de um lado para outro, inspirando profundamente e expirando bruscamente.

Sasuke apenas grunhiu, esperando que isso a _faria _calar _o diabo da boca._

_.  
><em>

- Eu não posso morrer! - repetiu.

.

Bom, não era como se estivesse falando com ele, certo?

Ela não estava.

.

- Eu só tenho dezessete anos! - Sakura gritou para ninguém em particular.

.

Sasuke soltou um suspiro irritado no canto onde se acomodara dentro daquela cela. Encostou-se na parede com os braços cruzados, tentando canalizar sua frustração e aborrecimento em algo mais produtivo, como por exemplo, pensando num plano para tirá-los dali.

.

Sakura preocupava-se com _outras_ coisas no momento.

- Eu ainda tenho muitas coisas pra fazer! - continuou dramaticamente, choramingando no processo. - Não me casei ainda! E também não tive filhos! Oh meu deus, eu ainda não tive nem meu primeiro beijo!

A kunoichi ofegou em voz alta depois de um momento de silêncio.

- Eu ainda sou virgem!

Sakura fungou.

- Ugh…

.

E de repente o choramingo de Sakura parou ao sentir os lábios quentes de Sasuke contra os seus.

Ficaram assim por um momento, com uma das mãos masculinas segurando seu braço com força para mantê-la no lugar, enquanto a outra acariciava seus cabelos cor de rosa.

Os joelhos de Sakura viraram geléia com a sensação de formigamento em seu estômago e quando Sasuke se afastou, ela tocou os lábios timidamente, ao olhar fixamente para o chão.

.

Ela não estava corando, mas ainda assim não conseguia olhar para ele.

Soltando um_ huff,_ Sasuke virou a cabeça presunçosamente, cruzando os braços novamente.

– Pronto. Agora você_ já_ teve seu primeiro beijo.

.

Um sorriso brotou nos lábios de Sakura.

- Ei, sabe …

.

Seus olhos verdes brilharam predatórios com uma mensagem silenciosa de pura malícia.

- Sabe, eu _ainda _sou virgem.

E Sasuke sorriu de canto.

**.**  
><strong>. .<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Nah tipo, nada boba essa nossa heroína, vamos combinar ne ;D<em>

_._

_Bom, amores, taí mais uma fic (sim sim, essa é bem louquinha ne *apanha*)_

_. _

_Bom, lindonas, eu tinha que postar alguma coisa hoje ou então iria morrer de tédio. (cara, tenho estudado cerca de 9 horas/dia - fora o tempo que fico na facu! ... quase nem sobra tempo pra dormir, gente, tá tenso...)_

_E justamente por isso ainda não tive o tempo necessário pra vir ler/responder/papear com as leitoras/autoras *gomen ne*_

_Cara, essa fase tensa vai amenizar a partir do dia 29.06, ok (aí vou poder trocar idéia com as senhoritas do jeito que eu gosto e como vcs merecem ;D)_

_Até lá, deixo um bjito grandão e agradeço pelos coments recebidos (tipo, eu li os coments de Em nove dias ontem e morri de rir, ai ai kami, vocês são muito fofas *arigatou*)_

_._

_Lindonas, bjo bjo_

_Hime._

* * *

><p><em><strong>(sobre Metamorfose &amp; SasuSakus &amp; pessoas lindas com quem bato papinhos &amp; etc e tal ;)<strong>  
><em>

_**Jaque**, to com saudade dos nossos papinhos *mesmo mesmo* Como vc tá, gatinha? Nah, por sinal, vi Sherlock Homes semana passada (nah hilário Homes & Watson em suas trapalhas no trem. E cara, tipo, o que foi aquilo de se desfarçar de mulher? ahaha *tenso*)  
><em>

_**Sol** *arigatou, flor* =) Mas então, seu endereço de email não apareceu...  
><em>

_**anon** tipo.. flames? Again?  
><em>

_**Ísis,** Nah, adooorei sua pessoinha vindo aqui esses dias. Quer dizer que vc e o senhor Itachi te dando ordens num quarto é teu sonho de consumo hein? *APANHA MUITO*  
><em>

_**Paty** Nah linda, eu adooooro supernatural! Sim CLAROOO que assisti! Apesar de achar que a série meio que 'perdeu foco', cara, quem consegue deixar de amar aqueles irmãos lindos ne? *sim, apanha*  
><em>

_**Dinda** *sua louca*, não precisa ficar assim, flor, as att vão acontecer no tempo devido, ok...  
><em>

_**Sthefy** garota, vc é muito fofa! Mande-me seu email, quero papear contigo nas férias ;D  
><em>

_**Dandara:** Menina, eu adoraria ser uma ninja! *já pensou, faria bushins pra fazer meus trabalhos e eu poder curtir o tempo inteiro* haahah apanha!  
><em>


	7. maravilhoso, seguro, quente, perfeito

_**Coleção Sasusaku:** A versão em português terá **23** one-shots (90% traduzida ;)  
><em>

_**Postagens: **aleatórias._

_**Classificação etária geral da série: T**  
><em>

_Não contém spoilers/ UA _

_**Gênero da One: **Romance/drama_

_**Disclaimer**: O Naruto não é meu. (se fosse, eu COM CERTEZA não estaria sofrendo nas mãos do meu professor de física òó - nem do de cálculo ÒÓ)  
><em>

_**Autora: **Ohwhatsherface_

_**Tradutora:** K. Hime.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**.  
><strong>

**maravilhoso, seguro, reconfortante, caloroso, _perfeito_ **

**_.  
><em>**

**_._**

* * *

><p>Há um espaço entre o sonho e a realidade.<p>

Que é maravilhoso e seguro e reconfortante e quente e ...

Tão _perfeito._

E você somente o encontra após dormir com ela.

… E quando você a está segurando firmemente com as costas femininas pressionadas contra seu peito e seu nariz enterrado em seus cabelos róseos.

.

Você sabe que ela está sofrendo, porém, para você este é um momento de regozijo.

Você sabe que enquanto obtem sua felicidade ao aquecer-se em toda sensação maravilhosa de segurança e conforto e aconchego e _perfeição_ do _ato_, ela não quer nada além de poder se livrar de você e fugir e se lavar e se _livrar de você_ ...

... Porque você não a ama.

.

- Eu te amo. - ela sussurra em uma voz cada vez mais quebrantada e seus próprios lábios trilham um caminho naquele pescoço de marfim e sobre o vale entre seus seios enquanto você se põe dentro dela em um ritmo constante.

A face dela se contorce em expressões de dor e desejo e prazer e vergonha.

.

- Eu te amo. - ela repete quando ambos_ caem_ do abismo de sensações e você tenta segurá-la para encontrar aquele espaço que tanto procura entre o sonho e a realidade.

.

Com a cabeça contra o peito feminino, você pode ouvir a batida rítmica do coração dela acelerar e você não sabe se é de felicidade de estar contigo ou do prazer que você está lhe proporcionando ou se é pelo estresse de ter de lidar com você o tempo inteiro.

- Eu te amo ...

.

E enquanto você se deleita com toda a maravilha e segurança e conforto e aconchego e _perfeição_ deste espaço entre o sonho e a realidade, você beija o pescoço feminino mais uma vez e ignora a maneira que ainda pode ouvi-la fungando e a maneira que pode sentir as lágrimas dela tocarem-lhe o braço após correrem pelo rosto alvo...

.

E você reza para que talvez um dia ela possa encontrar esse espaço e experenciar toda a maravilha e segurança e conforto e aconchego e _perfeição_ também.

.

.

. . .

* * *

><p><em>Ui ui essa foi triste. Bonita. Mas triste pra caramba. <em>

_Digam pra hime, o que acharam?_

_.  
><em>

_Essa versão sasusaku, pra mim, é uma das muitas_ possibilidades_ de uma _possível_ relação desse casal (_inexistente_)._

_Pq, bem, pensem comigo, se a Saku-chan _um dia_ viesse a ter uma vida ao lado do Uchiha, de qual tipo essa seria?_

_O cara é totalmente _quebrado_. Uma personalidade completamente fragmentada e fantasmas perseguindo-o por todo o sempre... _

_Sei lá, eu gosto dessa one pq... cara, Sasuke seria (na minha visão), um cara muito, mas muito difícil... E muito provalemente não conseguiria (em um primeiro - ou em muitos - momentos) dar a ela o que ela espera dele._

_Ai ai, essa one é tensa pra caramba._

_. . ._

_Bom galera, eu estou pra postar as fanfics Frozen, Laying Claim e The window ainda essa semana. No entanto,** se o movimento estiver fraquinho** como esteve ontem, cara, vai ficar complexo... _

_Se ficar lentinho, postarei somente **uma** delas, ok. Aí o resto a gente vê se fica melhor encaixar na semana que vem, tá bem =)_

_._

_No mais, flores, vou indo,_

_deixo bjitos_

_muitos agradecimentos,_

_Hime._

* * *

><p><em><strong>ps<strong>: _

_personas, eu já consegui responder cerca de 80% dos reviews de Em nove dias, 90% dos de My pretend Boyfriend e 60% das Pms._

_(meu ritmo tá lentinho, mas chego lá hhehehe)_


	8. You Are My Sunshine

_**Coleção Sasusaku:** A versão em português terá **23** one-shots (90% traduzida ;)  
><em>

_**Postagens: **aleatórias._

_**Classificação etária geral da série: T**  
><em>

_Não contém spoilers/ UA _

_**Gênero da One: **Romance/drama_

_**Disclaimer**: O Naruto não é meu.  
><em>

_**Autora: **Ohwhatsherface_

_**Tradutora: **K. Hime._**  
><strong>

_**N/T:** Na época que autora escreveu a série, Itachi era considerado o "cara mau" de Konoha.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>  
><em>

** You Are My Sunshine  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p>O mundo é pura escuridão.<p>

Ele não pode vê-la, não pode ver nada.

Tudo o que pode fazer é ouvir

_(a voz dela)_

e sentir

_(O cheiro dela)_

e saborear

(_O gosto dela)_

e sentir

_(Seu toque)_

E como ela enlaça os braços ao redor de seu tronco e os lábios róseos pairam em volta de seu pescoço e involuntariamente piara sobre a pele manchada pelo selo amaldiçoado.

. . .

Ele odeia Itachi porque sempre leva _tudo consigo._

O desgraçado é como um parasita que só quer mais e mais e mais e leva tudo consigo:

_(Família, orgulho, dignidade,_ sua visão)

tudo dele, deixando-o amargo e destroçado e cego.

.

Ele teria lançado uma careta para ela por ter se aproximado tanto, é claro, se isso fosse possível, mas naquele momento tudo o que podia fazer era cheirar o ar fresco ao seu redor e ouvir o som da água do rio próximo, o barulho das águas indo e vindo e sentir um vazio em sua cabeça como nenhum outro

_(Onde estão meus olhos?)_

enquanto degusta um amargor na boca, que provavelmente nem estava lá.

.

Ela continua atrás de si, mas ele não se vira

_(Não é como eu pudesse te ver de qualquer maneira)._

Seus ouvidos sensíveis captam até mesmo o som da respiração feminina e sua pele pinica quando o calor do hálito dela entra em contato consigo.

Ela passa as mãos ao longo de seu torso e ele recua um pouco, mas não tenta fugir, porque o toque dela é tão calmante e relaxante e reconfortante

_(Você será a minha luz?)_

e assim ele se acalma e espera que ela nunca o deixe ir.

. . .

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

_.  
><em>

_E aí, personas, curtiram?_

_É drama né, mas cara, é um drama fofo *?* risos_

_(ou não? ahah apanha!)  
><em>

_._

_Bom, estou postando as drama/angst primeiro (nem tinha me dado conta disso, até ir checar =S)_

_Mas enfimmmmm_

_Logo logo as de humor estarão online, ok ;D_

_._

_Agora, flores, vou-me,_

_deixo bjos_

_Hime ;D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ps:<strong>  
><em>

_estarei postando as seguintes att** essa** semana (de sab agora até sab que vem)  
><em>

_- Ones aleatórias  
><em>

_- Uma SasuIce  
><em>

_- Um cpt de OBHandHH  
><em>

_- Um cpt de Feeling You  
><em>

_- Um cpt de Laying Claim  
><em>

_- E um cpt de Frozen ;D  
><em>

_(espero que vcs curtam overdose de fanfics ;D)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>pps:<strong>  
><em>

_Galera, já estou praticamente em dia com tds os contatos ;D  
><em>

_(faltam apenas alguns de Em Nove Dias e os de OBHandHH)  
><em>


	9. o que você está vestindo mesmo?

_**Coleção Sasusaku:** A versão em português terá **23** one-shots  
><em>

_**Postagens: **aleatórias._

_**Classificação etária geral da série: T**  
><em>

_Não contém spoilers/ UA _

_**Gênero da One: **Romance/humor/paródia_

_**Disclaimer**: O Naruto não é meu.  
><em>

_**Autora: **Ohwhatsherface_

_**Tradutora: **K. Hime._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**.  
><strong>

**Então, o que você está vestindo mesmo? **

**.  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p>… .<p>

… .

-… Olá?

- Hey, Sasucakes! Espero não ter acordado sua alteza!

- ... Você acordou.

- Mas muffin, já são 1:57 da tarde. Quem dorme até tão tarde?

- Eu durmo, isso já é óbvio. Ou dormia.

- Heh, sempre um _brincalhão_!

- Por que está tão hiperativa?

- Bem, hoje foi o aniversário de uma das crianças e sobrou um monte de cupcakes.

- Quantos você comeu?

- ... Um ... quatro ... cinco ... duas vezes isso...

- Dez?

- ... Talvez.

- Por que não estou surpreso?

- Oh, porque eu amo você e você me ama – dãa- e você sabe tudo sobre mim—

– Sei tudo sobre seus _oh_-tão irritantes traços de personalidade? Sim, isso é verdade.

- Hmph, ne Sasucakes, por que você é tão mau comigo?

- Eu não sou mau com você—

- Sim, você é!

— Eu apenas não sou _bonzinho _com você.

- ...

- Onde você está?

- No ônibus, indo te ver.

- Por que não me pediu pra buscá-la no trabalho—

- Oh, Sasucakes, você _se importa!_ Eu sabia!

-…

- Sasucakes?

- Acho que os cupcakes não foram tudo o que você comeu, certo?

-... Nay-não.

- Hn.

- Assim, um garotinho me deu um saco cheio de doces—

- Sakura, nós não já passamos por isso? Você precisa entrar na _linha. _

- Eu sei, eu sei, mas Sasucakes, isso é tão _difícil! _

- …

- Wow, hun, uma senhora acabou de me dar o olhar mais sujo que já vi na vida por ter dito isso.

- O quê?

- E o que eu disse nem foi algo sujo. Quero dizer, bem, sim, mas só se você fosse a pessoa a ter dito isso.

- O que você está falando —

- Então o que você está vestindo?

- …

- Sasucakes?

- …

- Querido—

- Você não está em um ônibus?

- Sim, estou sim, querido. Não gosto de táxis.

- _E aí tem muitas pessoas?_

- A maioria dos ônibus tem muitas pessoas, cupcake.

- E tem _crianças?_ Ou velhos?

- Sim, sim, tem, mas e daí?

- …

- Sasucakes?

- Não se preocupe, Sakura ... apenas ... Hn.

- Tudo bem. Então, docinho, o que você está vestindo?

-…

- Porque eu estou usando aquele vestido vermelho que você tanto gosta.

-… _Asdjklfg._

- Sasucakes?

- Eu disse ... issoétudo ...

- _O quê? _

- Issoétudooqueestávestindo?

-…

-Hn ...

- Oh kami, Sasucakes, estou em público, como você pode perguntar algo assim?

-…

- Mas se quer saber, também estou usando uma lingerie de renda preta.

-…

- Aquela senhora está me dando um olhar enojado novamente. Devo mostrar o dedo pra ela?

- Sakura, está tentando fazer sexo por telefone comigo e em_ público_?

- Sim, mas ninguém sabe disso, só você e eu, sweetcheek.

-... Não me chame disso.

- Oh, você é tão fofinho, Sasucakes! Eu poderia beijá-lo agora!

- ...

- Mas, fala sério, você fica corado com _muita_ facilidade.

- ...

- Sasucakes?

- Vou desligar agora.

- O quê? Não, não! Ainda estou, tipo, a dez minutos do seu apartamento!

- E daí?

- Sasucakes!

- _Ugh, Sakura ._..

-... Ha, ha, você acabou de gemer o meu nome! Isso soou tipo muito sujo-

- _Sakura!_

- Ok, ok, vou desligar, vou desligar.

- … Bom.

- A propósito, acho que vou levar comida chinesa pra mais tarde. Quer alguma coisa?

- ... Pode trazer frango kung pao e um pouco de arroz frito.

- Com certeza, Sasucakes.

- Ok, vou desligar agora-

- Não! Espere!

- ... _O quê? _

- Eu te amo, Sasuke.

-... Uh, certo.

-...

- Sakura, você acabou de _rosnar_ -

- Eu te _amo,_ Sasucakes.

-... Sim ... eutambémamovocê .

- ... Ok então! Tchau, querido!

- Tchau .

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Tipooooooo<em>

_Essa one foi meio louca ne ahahah_

_._

_ a little ooc (but just a bit... or not?) risos_

_. . ._

_Amores, vim mega voada hoje, só pra não passar a quarta em branco._

_Amanhã devo voltar com mais calma e postar uma att de long-sasusaku e long-kakasaku ;D_

_._

_Vou-me, bonecas,_

_Bjitos_

_Hime._

* * *

><p><em><strong>ps:<strong>_

_Amoras, não consegui responder os últimos contatos das senhoritas. Gomen._

_(mami me chamou pra fazer comprinhas, aí sabe como é né, ganhar presente é comigo mesma hahah *apanha*)_

_Façamos assim: Amanhã venho e att umas fics._

_Sexta, faço o mesmo. (e reservo umas horas pra traduzir alguns cpts de long-sasusakus)_

_e no** sábado**, att Laying Claim e **entro em contato** com todas as senhoritas pelas suas visitas fofas, que tal? ;D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>pps:<strong>  
><em>

_Galera, esqueci de mencionar, a miopia tá me deixando louca ultimamente...  
><em>

_Logo: achando erros imperdoáveis, falem com a Hime, ok.  
><em>

_Como leio muito e trabalho no note o dia inteiro, acabo ficando com a vista cansada.  
><em>

_E a miopia ajuda a beça a piorar todo o resto...  
><em>


	10. perdoar e esquecer

_**Coleção Sasusaku:** A versão em português terá **23** one-shots  
><em>

_**Postagens: **aleatórias._

_**Classificação etária geral da série: T**  
><em>

_Não contém spoilers/ UA _

_**Gênero da One: **Romance/drama_

_**Disclaimer**: O Naruto não é meu.  
><em>

_**Autora: **Ohwhatsherface_

_**Tradutora: **K. Hime._

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**.  
><strong>

** perdoar e esquecer**

**.  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p>Ele amava a noite.<p>

Noite era quando ela o perdoava por quebrar seu coração em pedaços e tê-la deixado em um banco frio e duro.

Noite era quando ela deixava desmoronar as barreiras que a levou a construir e por um breve momento você é capaz de entrar em seu mundo.

Noite era quando ela...

Noite era quando ela se permitiria, finalmente, ser _sua._

* * *

><p>Ele odiava a manhã.<p>

Manhã era quando ela acordava primeiro.

Manhã era quando ela fugia, enquanto ele permanecia adormecido e ela corria como uma louca antes que ele pudesse encontrá-la.

Manhã era quando ela simplesmente soprava-lhe um beijo de despedida quando ela simplesmente poderia apenas ficar ao seu lado.

Manhã era quando ela…

Manhã era quando ela _fugiria._

* * *

><p>Sasuke não dormiu naquela noite.<p>

Ele tinha apenas a observado dormir até o ponto em que sua respiração normalizou e então lentamente sucumbiu ao sono.

Ele se recusou a dormir e apagar seu sentido e _deixá-la fugir de novo._

_...  
><em>

O som do farfalhar de suas roupas e os xingamentos baixinho chamou sua atenção naquela manhã.

Ele abriu os olhos e a viu passar os dedos pelo cabelo róseo rapidamente enquanto tentava arrumar o vestido vermelho que tinha sido arrancado de seu corpo na noite anterior.

- Não vá.

Ela congelou instantaneamente, mas não olhou para trás para encará-lo e tão rapidamente quanto parou de se preparar para sair, recomeçou novamente.

- Sakura—

- Eu tenho que ir ao hospital. - murmurou, interrompendo-o.

Ele bufou amargamente.

- Pra que? Pegar uma pílula do dia seguinte?

Sakura se virou e olhou para ele.

- Eu tenho trabalho, seu cretino! – cuspiu as palavras com raiva.

* * *

><p>Ela estava com raiva porque ele estava acordado, Sasuke pensou.<p>

Ele estava arruinando seus planos e rotina de fuga de todas as manhãs.

Sasuke se sentou, o cobertor cobria a metade inferior de seu corpo. E estendeu a mão para ela e puxou seu pulso. Ela tropeçou e caiu sobre a cama e em cima _dele._

- Por que você foge? - perguntou em um sussurro.

- O que está falando...

- Por que sempre vai embora?

* * *

><p>Seu maxilar cerrou como se estivesse lutando para manter suas palavras dentro da boca.<p>

O que, de repente, ela se preocupava com o _que ele_ sentia?

- Você ... - A voz dela foi reduzida a um leve sussurro, trêmulo e _choroso_ e repleto de raiva. - Você não tem direito de me pedir pra não deixá-lo. - Sakura retirou ferozmente seu pulso do enlace dele. - Quem diabos você pensa que é, Sasuke? Você honestamente acha que eu apenas iria confiar em você com algo tão precioso pra mim, como o meu _coração_, depois que você o quebrou tantas vezes?

Ele não podia fazer nada, a não ser olhar para ela.

Seus ombros sacudiram levemente e ela olhou para baixo.

- Eu quero casar com você. - A moça disse baixinho. - Eu quero ter filhos com você. Eu quero sossegar e envelhecer com você. Eu quero morrer quando estiver com 110 anos de idade, em seus braços. Eu não quero um relacionamento de apenas uma noite estúpida, eu quero uma vida inteira com você. Quero tudo isso. Eu quero tudo isso algum dia.

- E nós poderemos ter isso...

Sakura levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele.

- Perdoar e esquecer. - sussurrou. - Isso é o que dizem. É um bom conselho, mas não muito prático. Quando alguém nos machuca, queremos machucá-lo de volta. Quando alguém erra conosco, queremos estar certos. Perdoar não é tão ruim assim, eu acho. Eu não perdoou, mas vou algum dia. Sem perdão, velhas feridas nunca são curadas.

E mordeu o lábio.

- O máximo que podemos fazer é esperar que um dia tenhamos a sorte de esquecer tudo.

Uma única lágrima correu por seu rosto, mas Sasuke não a limpou e nem ela o fez.

- Estou tentando, Sasuke ...

* * *

><p>Lentamente, Sasuke ergueu os braços e a envolveu neles.<p>

Ele a puxou para baixo em seu abraço e a beijou suavemente na testa enquanto ela soluçava secamente em seus braços, porque tudo o que queria era perdoar e esquecer, mas simplesmente _não conseguia._

E _não iria._

Ela estava com medo.

– Me ame de novo. - ele sussurrou em seu cabelo.

E outra lágrima caiu.

.

_._

* * *

><p><em>Ok ok galera, não me matem!<em>

_Eu sei, fiquei de postar Laying Claim hoje, ne._

_Mas cara, sabe o que ocorreu, só consegui entrar no ffnet agora. _

_O site parece ter dado uma pane, pq meu login simplesmente não fazia D;_

_(isso foi +/- na hora do almoço)  
><em>

_._

_Logo, o cpt que tinha feito Upload, não foi betado ainda (por isso não tê-lo postado)._

_E como já havia fanfics de BTS betadas, resolvi postar em seu lugar..._

_.._

_Mas enfim, não tem problema, amanhã, dando tudo certinho, o cpt 3 estará online, ok ;D_

_..._

_._

_Também só estou podendo entrar em contato com as senhoritas agora._

_(já consegui responder uma coisa ou outra, mas logo estarei em dia novamente, ok ;D)_

_.._

_Bom, lindonas, vou indo_

_Amanhã de manhã devo betar Laying claim e postar à tarde, ok ;D_

_Bjitos,_

_Hime ;D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ps:<strong>  
><em>

_tem cpt novo da fanfic sasusaku Não Diga que foi um sonho lá nas Tradupontocom ok ;D  
><em>


	11. parece que você ganhou peso

_**Coleção Sasusaku:** A versão em português terá **23** one-shots  
><em>

_**Postagens: **aleatórias._

_**Classificação etária geral da série: T**  
><em>

_Não contém spoilers/ UA _

_**Gênero da One: **Romance/humor_

_**Disclaimer**: O Naruto não é meu.  
><em>

_**Autora: **Ohwhatsherface *fofa*  
><em>

_**Tradutora: **K. Hime._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**.  
><strong>

**Bem, parece que você ganhou peso...**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Wow, seu estômago está enorme ...<em>

Seus pensamentos foram momentaneamente levados de volta para o tempo em que Naruto havia declarado aquilo bem alto e ela bateu (bem) forte na cabeça dele.

_Certo ... É melhor não dizer isso a ela._

Ele estava quase que com medo de colocar as mãos contra a barriga – enorme – da moça e tentar sentir a vida que crescia dentro dela. Ela já nas semanas finais da gravidez e Tsunade havia lhe dito para não voltar para o hospital até que estivesse em trabalho de parto.

Aparentemente, quando ele foi embora em uma missão, sua esposa tinha ficado muito aborrecida por _'ficar em casa sozinha e ele poder sair pra se divertir em missões_'.

.

- Ele vai ser forte. - declarou Sasuke, sentindo o bebê chutar sob seu toque.

- Tch...

Sakura soltou um gemido baixo ao se mover na cama, a parte inferior das costas um tanto dolorida.

- Não sei não. - resmungou com uma ligeira careta. - Tudo o que esse _cara_ faz é me chutar e se mexer todo o tempo. - Sakura suspirou e esfregou a barriga. - Ele será hiperativo, isso é certo.

- Hn.

Sasuke esguerou-se um pouco, para ficar no mesmo nível de sua esposa.

Ela descansou a cabeça em um de seus braços e o abraçou, entrelaçando-se em seu peito. Com uma mão sobre a barriga e os outra gentilmente acariciando seus longos cabelos cor de rosa, ele a beijou na testa e respirou ao inebriar-se com o cheiro dela.

- Como vamos chamá-lo? - Indagou calmamente.

Sakura de repente congelou à pergunta.

E sentou-se abruptamente e encarou-o com uma careta de zombeteira. - O que quer dizer com 'nós'? - perguntou, e uma sobrancelha arqueou em indignação. - Querido, o dia em que _você parir _um filho de suas entranhas aí sim pode _escolher_ um nome, mas enquanto _eu estiver parindo_, tenho todos os direitos sobre os nomes dos bebes.

Sasuke fez uma careta.

- Eu ... ajudei a fazê-lo... sabia?

Sakura revirou os olhos e lhe deu um pequeno sorriso. E gentilmente deu um tapinha na bochecha dele.

- Sasuke ... - começou, falando devagar enquanto tentava encontrar as palavras certas para fazê-lo entender seu ponto. - Bem francamente, você é horrível em escolher nomes.

- O que–

- Sim, sério. - E ergueu as duas mãos na frente dele. - Veja, este é você. - disse, apontando para a mão direita. E então, acenou com a mão esquerda. - E este é o direito de nomear nosso filho. - Sakura então começou a chacoalhar descontroladamente ambas as mãos. - E há um abismo_ imenso_ entre você e meus direitos de MÃE em escolher os nomes dessa criança.

E Sasuke continuou carrancudo (como se aquela careta ainda pudesse ficar mais feia).

- ... E ao contrario de você, eu não sou horrível em nomear coisas.

- TCH! NÃO ME FAÇA RIR! - Sakura deu uma risada, agora de volta em seu travesseiro, caindo numa gargalhada (para total descontentamento de seu_ querido_).

Sasuke não achou graça.

.

Depois de alguns minutos, Sakura finalmente se acalmou. E suspirou baixinho antes de voltar-se para o marido fazendo beicinho.

-_ Sasuke,_ aceite, você não pode _realmente_ ficar bravo comigo por zombar da sua falta de habilidade em nomear coisas.

- Eu não–

- Quero dizer, _fala sério_! - ela começou a acenar com as mãos novamente, para grande aborrecimento de Sasuke. – Time Cobra? Equipe Águia –ou foi Falcão?

- Era–

- De qualquer maneira, é horrível. - Sakura interrompeu, um sorriso leve em seus lábios. - Você poderia muito bem ter chamado de "Brigada Lamentável" ou "Time–

- Ok, entendi o recado. - Sasuke resmungou, virando as costas para ela.

.

Ele estava de mau humor, obviamente, e Sakura quase se sentia culpada por isso.

Revirando os olhos verdes, aconchegou-se a ele, enroscando seus braços ao redor do torso do rapaz, bom, ao menos tentou, porque bem, com toda aquela barriga enorme no caminho estava meio difícil, _neh_.

- Me desculpe, Sasuke. - pediu desculpas, enterrando o rosto nas costas dele. - ... Mas é verdade.

- Tanto faz. - resmungou.

E soltando um longo suspiro, o moço se virou novamente para deixá-la mais confortável.

.

- Sinto muito pela sua falta de habilidade em escolher nomes. - Sakura murmurou, os olhos fechados e já praticamente adormecendo. - Está tudo bem. Eu ainda te amo, mesmo assim.

- Hn.

.

E não deixando isso afetar seu orgulho e aproveitando o ensejo para ter sua doce vingança, Sasuke sorriu de canto e replicou.

- Bem, também sinto muito que você tenha engordado tanto.

_- O QUÊ?!_

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NT:**

_Mulheres..._

_Somos tão sensíveis com certos assuntos, ne_

_Homens..._

_Eles nunca aprendem a lição *apanha*_

_(pq depois dessa, eu bateria no Sasuke. Sério. Mesmo)  
><em>

_.._

**_Bom, flores, volto essa semana ainda com duas att:_**

**_Uma na sexta-feira e outra no domingo._**

**_(uma delas será de Em nove dias, ok ;)_**

_.._

_Agora, vou-me,_

_bjitos_

_Hime. ;DD_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ps:<strong>  
><em>

_Galerinha, eu ainda não consegui responder os últimos contatos, faço isso no final dessa semana, ok ;D  
><em>


	12. monstro monstro!

_**N/T:** Galerinha, final de semana estarei respondendo contatos, ok. (não esqueci não, viu hehe =)  
><em>

_**2N/T:** Pessoas, se o movimento de leitores aumentar, volto essa semana com mais atualizações em português. **  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dados:<strong>_

_**Coleção Sasusaku: **Versão em português terá **23** one-shots (100% pronta:)  
><em>

_**Postagens: **aleatórias._

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_Não contém spoilers/ UA _

_**Gênero das Ones: **Romance/Humor/drama_

_**Disclamer**: O Naruto não é meu.  
><em>

_**Sinopse:** Eu não acreditava em destino. Mas tão logo procuro, você está bem ao meu lado. What a feeling!  
><em>

_**Autora: **Ohwhatsherface_

_**Tradutora:** K Hime  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**brighter than sunshine**

**.**

**monstro monstro!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Quando ela o vê aproximar-se, fica surpresa, mas não demonstra.<p>

_(Olá, estranho ...)_

Seus olhos se encontram, mas ela apenas sorrir-lhe educadamente e entra na livraria afinal, esse era seu objetivo principal, não o de ir vê-lo. Ela permanece na loja por quase uma hora e compra um romance, o mesmo que folheia durante todo esse tempo, o mesmo que, certa vez, havia lido quando criança.

É um livro de ficção sobre ambição e vingança.

_(E suas repercussões! E suas repercussões!)_

Ela sai da livraria e começa a caminhar até um banco próximo.

_(Oh, bem, temos algumas boas recordações daqui, não é?)_

Ela o sente observá-la, mas ignora sua presença.

O livro, "Frankenstein", Sakura pensa consigo mesma, é quase como a vida de Sasuke, mas ela tem problemas em se decidir se ele é o _criador _ou o _monstro_.

Ele pula da árvore em que a estava observando e salta bem na frente dela. Sakura lhe poupa apenas um olhar e um aceno de cabeça e ele toma isso como um convite para se juntar a si no banco do parque. Ela o observa por um momento, não deixando de considerar o fato de que ele realmente não parece tão diferente da última vez que o viu quase morto depois de sua batalha contra Itachi.

Ele é o monstro.

o criou com os cadáveres cujas vidas tirara

_(No caso de Sasuke, isso é uma metáfora)_

e o transformou em um monstro.

Possuía a forma de algo não-humano e à beira de se tornar um instrumento do mal.

- O que está lendo?

Sakura deixa seu olhar vagar das páginas para fitar seu antigo companheiro.

Parte dela quer perguntar o que ele está fazendo ali, outra quer beijá-lo e segurá-lo num enlace forte, mas a parte mais forte de si está lhe dizendo que ela deveria simplesmente ignorar sua presença tanto quanto podia.

- Frankenstein. – responde ao virar a página

_(Eu posso morrer, mas primeiro você, meu tirano e atormentador, amaldiçoarás o sol que contempla em sua miséria. Cuidado; Porque eu sou destemido, e, portanto, poderoso ".)_

e continua lendo.

Definitivamente o monstro.

- Hn - responde. – Sobre o que é?

Sakura fecha o romance com um baque maçante, colocando-o no espaço entre eles. Cruza uma perna e vira a cabeça um pouco, mas apenas o suficiente para olhar para ele.

- Um médico é impulsionado pelo desejo de criar uma nova vida de uma maneira diferente, mas em vez disso, cria um monstro. - explica. - Ele fica aterrorizado com o monstro, e, portanto, o rejeita. Quando o monstro foge para tentar ficar com o resto do mundo, é rejeitado por todos, e, assim, torna-se ressentido com a raça humana.

Ela acena com a mão.

- Trata-se de ambição, de fato. - Sakura diz com um encolher de ombros. - É o tema principal.

- Oh?

- Sim. - Sakura sorri para ele amargamente. - Sobre as _facetas amargas_ da ambição.

O rapaz arqueia uma sobrancelha, pedindo-lhe silenciosamente para elaborar o pensamento.

- Veja bem. - continua. - Eventualmente, o monstro volta a Frankenstein e exige que como seu criador, Frankenstein deva criar-lhe uma companheira, uma mulher. Eventualmente, ele concorda, mas ao criar um segundo monstro, o medo de Frankenstein cresce e ele se decide por destruí-lo.

Sasuke balança a cabeça, escondendo seu interesse. - E o que o monstro faz sobre isso?

- Ele fica furioso. - responde. - O monstro fica ressentido e quer _vingança. _

Sakura se encosta contra a superfície de madeira atrás de si.

- O que está tentando dizer é...?

- Frankenstein não é melhor que o monstro.

Os olhos de Sasuke estreitam com tal _acusação_.

- Ambos apenas machucam os outros e matam as pessoas com quem se preocupam ou deveriam se preocupar.

Sakura dá de ombros.

- Ambos são monstros em sua própria maneira de Ser.

Sakura suspira e olha para o livro no banco, mas não se move para pegá-lo de volta. E levanta-se devagar.

E, então, vai embora, deixando

_(MONSTRO monstro!)_

Sasuke para trás.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Nfinal:**

_Tenso._

_Sentiram a comparação tensaaaa do best seller de Mary Shelley com a história de Sasuke e Itachi, ne.  
><em>

_Tenso.  
><em>

_Muito tenso.  
><em>

_..._

_Galera, eu to pra postar as seguintes fics essa semana (**se** o movimento de leitores melhorar. Pq... cara, ultimamente anda tão lentinho...)_

**- Frozen**

**- Feeling You**

**- Of Broken Hallelujah's and Healing Hearts**

_._

_._

_Espero que as coisas fiquem mais "movimentadas", assim a gente se "encontra" nas postagens também ne ;D_

_Bjitos_

_Hime.**  
><strong>_


	13. I just call to say I love You

_**Notas da tia hime:  
><strong>_

_Personinhas, personinhas!  
><em>

_Como estamos? *tia hime tava com saudadeeeees dôces*  
><em>

_Booom, entãooo, eu sei, dei uma sumida. Pois é, acho que havia avisado que isso aconteceria né. Cara, a vida tá que tá esses últimos dias...  
><em>

_Bem, essa semana e a que vem, estarei super enrolada com TUDO. Entãooo, as postagens serão beeem reduzidas e muito provavelmente não conseguirei entrar em contato com as senhoritas nesses próximos dias.  
><em>

_Mas deixem essa "temporada de provas" se "findar" que vou conseguir por as coisinhas do ffnet em dia, ok ;D**  
><strong>_

_..  
><em>

_Personas, entrei hoje no site e uma coisa chamou-me a atenção. Uma das **ones da Ice** (a mesma que já havia pedido** autorizações** para traduzir desde SEMPRE) foi posta online por uma outra tradutora. Hm... fiquei um tanto chocada, confesso. É interessante como as coisas são né, eu já tenho todas as autorizações da Ice para traduzir seus trabalhos. TODAS. Mesmo. (através de Pms e outras por email). Então, bem, quando vi aquilo aqui no ffnet fiquei meio que desgostosa. Poxa... peraí né, tenhamos um pouquinho de respeito com o outro.  
><em>

_Ai ai complicado. E problemático.  
><em>

_...  
><em>

_Bom personas, em vista desse (e outros) acontecimentos recentes, vou **RE**confirmar com as autoras suas autorizações. UMA a UMA.  
><em>

_E se um desses "episódios" tornar a ocorrer, tomarei as medidas cabíveis, junto às autoras e ao site e sua respectiva moderação.  
><em>

_É isso aí.  
><em>

_...  
><em>

_Bem, agora sim flores, vamos falar sobre new posts:  
><em>

_Hoje teremos BTS, uma one bem levinha e doidinha hehe.  
><em>

_No **final de semana**, se der tudo certinho, volto com SasuSaku e Kakasaku, ok ;D  
><em>

_Eu to com uma vontade de ficar horas por aqui, só que no momento realmente não dá... *suspira*  
><em>

_Então, por enquanto, ficamos com o cpt de hoje mesmo, blz ;)  
><em>

_Bjitos e aproveitem =)  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dados:<strong>_

_**Coleção Sasusaku: **Versão em português terá **23** one-shots (100% pronta:)  
><em>

_**Postagens: **aleatórias._

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_Não contém spoilers/ UA _

_**Gênero das Ones: **Romance/Humor/drama_

_**Disclamer**: O Naruto não é meu.  
><em>

_**Sinopse:** Eu não acreditava em destino. Mas tão logo procuro, você está bem ao meu lado. What a feeling!  
><em>

_**Autora: **Ohwhatsherface_

_**Tradutora:** K Hime  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**brighter than sunshine**

**.**

**_I just call to say I love You_  
><strong>

_ Só liguei pra dizer que te amo  
><em>

**_.  
><em>**

_**.**  
><em>

* * *

><p>- Mm, Sasucakes?<p>

- Sakura.

- Olá, Docinho. Como você está?

- Estou bem.

- Já está no trabalho, docinho?

- Não, Sakura, não começo a trabalhar até o mês que vem, lembra?

- Huh ... Oh espere, sim! Certo, com o seu pai.

- Sim...

- E O SEU IRMÃO! Oh ... Mm, seu irmão ...

- _Sakura._

- Não se preocupe, cupcake! Você sabe que é o único pra mim.

- _Tch._

- Quero dizer, tudo bem que o seu irmão seja bastante sexy e sensível e _perfeito_ e...

- _Você tinha algo pra me dizer?_

- …Huh?

- Por que ligou, Sakura?

- Oh, sim. Obrigada, Sasucakes, quase esqueci completamente!

- O que?

- Sabe que herdei o rádio Am do meu pai, certo? Aquele bem antigo—

—o que _eu_ levei pra consertar, porque você disse que não podia?

- ...

- Hn.

- ... Bem ... Então...

- O que tem ele?

- Bom, você sabe que eu fui trocar o radio porque agora tem outros muito mais modernos.

- Sim.

- ... Espera aí. Vamos recomeçar. Sasucakes, você sabe que eu te amo, né?

- ...

- E que você me ama—

- _Sakura._

- O quê?

- Apenas diga logo o que tem a dizer!

- Certo, desculpe, Sasucakes! Então, na semana passada, Ino e eu fomos às compras—

- Sakura!

- Isso é relevante, eu juro!

- …

- Então, sim, nós fomos fazer compras e, em seguida**_ bam_**, eu vejo **_o_** par de sapatos mais bonito _de sempre. _

- …

- … Sasucakes? Você ainda está aí?

- … Sim, mas minha paciência não.

- Ah, bem de qualquer maneira, eu _apenas_ tive que comprá-los, então comprei. E depois fomos a uma loja e eu vi—

- Não foi você que disse que tínhamos que seguir o orçamento?

- ... _Sasucakes, querido,_ eu te dei um carro!

- Isso veio do seu pai. _Ele_ deu pra mim.

- Não, ele não deu!

- Sim, ele deu. Mas então você se intrometeu na nossa conversa e começou a agir feito uma criancinha.

- Ouça, muffin, isso só aconteceu porque ele queria ter uma droga de um filho. Um filho_ homem_. E eu _não vou_ tolerar esse tipo de comportamento—

- Apenas encare o fato. Seu pai gosta mais de mim do que de você.

-…

- Sakura?

- ENTÃO, AH SIM. EU ENTREI NUMA LOJA COM A INO E VI UM VESTIDO TOTALMENTE PERFEITO —

- Onde diabos isso vai dar?

—E ENTÃO GASTEI QUASE MIL DOLARES ...

- _O quê?_

— MAIS TARDE CHEGUEI EM CASA UM POUQUINHO SEM GRANA, **MAS **MUITO LINDA E BEM VESTIDA...

- …

-... Sasucakes?

- ...

- Bem, de qualquer maneira, voltando ao assunto.

- …_ Asdglkjh_.

- Certo. Sasucakes. Então, eu queria saber se você poderia pagar a parcela do novo sistema estéreo do_ nosso_ carro.

-...

- Quero dizer, ele já está sendo feito e uhm, e eu meio que quebrei o antigo mesmo ... Ah, então, será que você pode ir lá pagar a conta e aproveitar para pegá-lo quando estiver pronto, _por favooor_?

- …

- Sasucakes?

- tá.

-... EU TE AMO!

- Ok, certo.

- Não, é sério, Sasucakes! Você é meu mundo! É a minha luz! Você é tudo pra mim!

- Apenas cale a boca.

- Eu poderia beijá-lo agora mesmo!

- Claro.

- E Sasucakes, esta noite, vou lhe mostrar _uma outra_ coisinha que eu comprei quando estava com Ino.

- Oh?

- Eu prometo que você vai gostar.

- ... No chão?

- ... Talvez.

- _Tch._ Certo, vou pegar o carro agora.

- Obrigada, Sasucakes!

- Tá, tanto faz.

- Eu te amo!

- Tá, eu também.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NT:**

_Essa one meio que me lembrou a fanfic da Yok-chan (inoGaa da série Telling Lies - que por sinal, é beeeem legal ;)_

_Nós mulheres utilizamos TODOS os artifícios persuasivos para conseguir o que queremos** deles**, né *APANHA*_

_A gente "embroma", eles fingem que acreditam e no fim é pura "festa"._

_Ah, mas vamos combinar que esse "joguinho" é bom demais ne hhehehehe_

_.._

_Lindonas, bjo bjo,_

_nos vemos,_

_Hime._

* * *

><p><strong>ps:<strong>

_Meninas, eu vi um monte das senhoritas (muitas até mesmo leitoras novas) pintando por aqui e em outras fanfics do perfil da Hime. Muito obrigada, mesmo mesmo mesmo._

_Assim que der, entro em contato com as senhoritas. =D_

_.  
><em>


	14. ainda havia algumas coisas não ditas

_**Dados:**_

_**Coleção Sasusaku: **Versão em português terá **23** one-shots (100% pronta:)  
><em>

_**Postagens: **aleatórias._

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_Não contém spoilers/ UA _

_**Gênero das Ones: **Romance/Humor/drama_

_**Disclamer**: O Naruto não é meu.  
><em>

_**Sinopse:** Eu não acreditava em destino. Mas tão logo procuro, você está bem ao meu lado. What a feeling!  
><em>

_**Autora: **Ohwhatsherface_

_**Tradutora:** K Hime  
><em>

_**Nota sobre esta one:** É Angst/Death fic.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**brighter than sunshine**

**.**

_ ainda havia algumas coisas não ditas_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Adormecer sozinha. Ouvindo sua voz no escuro...<em>

_...  
><em>

Querido Sasuke-kun,

Pode _acreditar_ que Tsunade-Shishou acha que te escrever cartas (que nunca serão lidas) é algo supostamente saudável?

Que bem isso me faz?

Você está morto.

Você se foi.

E sabe por quê?

Porque você é um idiota.

Porque nunca poderia deixar de realizar esse seu sonho tão estúpido, _estúpido._

Porque _tinha_ de ir atrás de seu maldito irmão.

Eu entendo o que é querer clausura, mas será que não percebe o que deixou para trás? Tantas pessoas ainda choram por você. Talvez teria sido melhor se nunca tivesse voltado e refeito todos esses laços novamente, porque _hey_, se você não tivesse, então nós não estaríamos chorando por você hoje, certo.

Nossos filhos sentem sua falta.

_Inferno,_ a sua filha (acabo de me dar conta) nunca vai chegar a conhecê-lo.

_Sinto_ saudades de você, seu idiota egoísta.

Você me prometeu que ficaria por perto.

Disse que nunca iria me deixar novamente. Lembra disso?

Tínhamos dezessete anos e você estava _tentando_ trabalhar suas _habilidades no amor_ porque um dia precisaria de uma mulher (para que pudesse restaurar seu clã. O que fez - como diabos seus filhos vão aprender sobre o Sharingan _agora_ que você resolveu morrer? O que, _Kakashi-senpai?)._

Eu perguntei se me deixaria de novo e você me beijou suavemente e secou minhas lágrimas e _você disse que não iria._

E disse que iria ficar.

Você é um mentiroso, Sasuke-kun e eu te odeio.

Bem, não, tudo bem.

Eu te amo.

(Dãã.)

Eu te odeio por você ter morrido.

Seu cretino.

Te amando sempre,

Sakura

...

* * *

><p><strong>NT:**

_Certo, não me batam, a próxima que postar será fofinha/de humor/bem light-zinha, ok? *APANHA*_

_._

_Lindonas, vamos que vamos,_

_Amanhã to postando algo beeeem legal pra gente, certinho ;D_

_Bejitos _

_Hime ;D_

* * *

><p><strong>ps:<strong>

_flores, já comecei a por os contatos em dia. Logo logo consigo tudinho =D_


	15. You Want to Love Me

_**Coleção Sasusaku: **Versão em português terá **23** one-shots (100% pronta:)  
><em>

_**Postagens: **aleatórias._

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_Não contém spoilers/ UA _

_**Gênero das Ones: **Romance/Humor/drama_

_**Disclamer**: O Naruto não é meu. Nem da OWHF. Muito menos a Miss Simpatia.  
><em>

_**Sinopse:** Eu não acreditava em destino. Mas tão logo procuro, você está bem ao meu lado. What a feeling!  
><em>

_**Autora: **Ohwhatsherface_

_**Tradutora:** K Hime  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**brighter than sunshine**

**.**

**You Want to Love Me**

_Você quer me amar_**  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p>Você é um idiota.<p>

Realmente, você é tão estúpido que faz Naruto _(NARUTO!)_ parecer um gênio (bem, ok, ok, talvez isso seja ir longe demais, né).

Ou... talvez, ao menos apenas _agora._

- Você me acha linda...

(Ela lhe sorri maldosamente ao dizer tais palavras de forma cinica)

* * *

><p>Você tinha que deixar <em>aquilo <em>escapar, não é?

E agora não tem certeza em quem deve por a culpa sobre isso desta vez.

Você sabe que precisa colocar a culpa em alguém, porque você realmente é um idiota e não consegue aceitar as coisas como elas são.

Então, você olha para todos (mas com cuidado para que sua intenção não pareça assim tão óbvia), então dá aquela olhadela de canto (exceto para _ela, é_ claro) e contempla em quem irá por a culpa agora.

A escolha mais fácil e usual é **Naruto**. Desde que estupidez é a caracateristica mais frequente desse rapaz e isso acabaria sendo uma valvula de escape para todos os seus problemas e o idiota loiro é o cuplado por você estar cheio deles.

* * *

><p>No entanto, você sabe que o verdadeiro culpado nisso tudo é Sai.<p>

Ele _tinha_ que chamá-la de Feia?

E você _tinha_ que abrir a boca (essa boca estúpida, estúpida e _traidora)_ e ir contradizer o filho da mãe sorridente?

* * *

><p>- Você quer me beijar ...<p>

(Ah, ela realmente vai continuar com essa zoação, não vai?)

- Você quer me amar ...

E nesse ponto, seu corpo se tensiona por completo, porque ela realmente acabou de dizer aquela oh tão _maldita_ PALAVRA QUE COMEÇA COM - **A -** (BLASFÊMIA! ISSO É BLASFÊMIA!)

E você acha que ela é louca, porque essa palavra certamente não faz parte do seu vocabulário.

* * *

><p>- Cale a boca, Sakura. - você murmura sombriamente.<p>

E revira os olhos antes de encará-la, cruza os braços sobre o peito, esperando para finalmente conseguir colocar-se naquela sua habitual pose fria e jeito cretino de ser e posar de Idiota, o qual ela pensa que você realmente é, e você (quer) que ela pense exatamente isso, mas a verdade é que você sabe que, no fundo, beeeem lá no fundo, muito fundo mesmo, tão fundo que você nem sabe onde isso fica, nesse lugar beeeem escondido, você **sabe** que tem um fraco por ela e você _realmente_ _não_ gostaria bancar o cretino frio de sempre, pois isso _iria_ machucá-la e depois ela iria olhar para você (assustada, ferida e com os olhos marejados, porque ela simplesmente se _recusa_ a parecer uma fraca na sua frente) e você sabe, oh sim, sabe, que isso também te faria_ sofrer_.

* * *

><p>Mas bem.<p>

Aparentemente sua carranca não consegue sequer abalar a moça em sua frente.

- Você quer me abraçar ...

- Cale-se. - repete, desta vez com mais força.

* * *

><p>A entonação de sua voz, em tom de ordem, não faz nada para evitar que a moça deixe escapar um " Você quer me beijar...", mas certamente dá a<em>rmamento<em> para para Naruto ""Ha, ha, Sasuke teme! Está caidinho pela Sakura-chan! Você acha a Sakura-chan bonita! Ah ah ah!" e um pouco de munição tambem para Sai (aquele _estúpido—e é claro, _você não quer usar a palavra 'irritante' por algum motivo, uma vez que em sua mente, isso tudo é tão irritante que tal palavra só poderia caber a uma _determinada pessoa— e aquele cretino continua _sorrindo de sua desgraça—aquele... cretino).

- Sakura, cala a boca.

- Você quer se casar comigo ...

* * *

><p>Agora você acha que ela foi um pouquinho longe demais e que você <em>realmente<em> quer que ela se cale.

O único problema é que já dissera para ela calar a boca pelo menos três vezes, mas tudo o que conseguira em troca foi mais dessa sua palhaçada _( só que três_ vezes pior) e isso deu a Naruto (aquele estupido_, estupido_ macaco loiro! ) uma tonelada de motivos para rir da sua cara e a Sai _(o cretino, filho de uma..._! O culpado de tudo isso!) a sorrir um pouco mais.

- Você quer me beijar ...

* * *

><p>Então você decide cair dentro, com tudo.<p>

Os lábios femininos franzem quando ela diz a palavra "você" (como se quisesse incitá-lo um pouco mais, é claro.

E você realmente espera para ver o que ela vai dizer depois disso. Se dessa vez, iria dizer algo novo, ou repetir algo novamente, porque... bem, foi ela mesma quem dissera que você queria beijá-la,certo? E já disse isso pela segunda vez) e nesse momento, você simplesmente acredita que ela nunca lhe parecera tão beijável quanto antes.

* * *

><p>Então, você pega a cabeça rósea (o que não fora difícil desde que estavam sentados lado a lado) e toma as bochechas dela em suas mãos.<p>

Ela pára de falar essa palavra ("você"), uma vez que sua atitude a pegara completamente de surpresa e você tira proveito do fato de que os lábios femininos, nesse instante, estão franzidos tão adoravelmente, e acaba pressionando seus proprios lábios contra os dela.

* * *

><p>Seu beijo não é exatamente gentil, mas também não chega a ser forte, mas nada disso realmente importa agora, porque não é como se ela estivesse reclamando mesmo.<p>

Depois de um momento, você se afasta um pouco e solta o rosto dela.

E então começa a observar o choque evidente de todos a seu redor.

Ou bem, não extamente todos.

Sai apenas sorri.

É o tipo de sorriso que te incomoda, como se o cretino estivesse internamente _feliz_, mas por sua expressão facil ninguém realmente conseguiria dize-lo com certeza.

* * *

><p>-V-Você me beijou! - Murmura Sakura.<p>

E então, você luta para não deixar o sorriso que realmente quer esboçar em seu rosto vir à tona, e como de costume, você sai ganhando, pois conseguiu finalmente o que queria, sem sair afetado (ou ao menos é isso que diz a si mesmo).

Então, volta sua atenção para o Ramen praticamente esquecido e começa a remexer o macarrão com os Hashis.

E pode até ser que tenha conseguido suprimir aquele sorriso insistente, mas com certeza seu Ser está que é puro contentamento.

- Você me beijou! - ela repete, parecendo muito envergonhada.

* * *

><p>(Você não está olhando para ela no momento, mas sabe que ela realmente está envergonhada.)<p>

Em resposta, simplesmente encolhe os ombros.

Fora ela quem disse que você queria beijá-la, então por que estava bancando a surpresa?

.

.

* * *

><p>NT:

_Nah, flores, taí uma postagem báaaaasica de quinta-feira proces (E extra, pq simmm, ainda há 2 posts pra essa semana ;D)_

_Então digam, curtiram?_

_Essa fic é uma paródia da Miss Simpatia - kawaii ne ;)_

_Bom, flores, digam pra tia hime: Amanha vcs terão dia livre ou preferem que eu poste as att no sabado ou domingo?_

_ me guiem, ok. _

_Esse final de semana eu to livre, livre, livre. *graças a kami* ahahah_

_Lindonas, deixo beijos,_

_Hime._


	16. não deixe os insetos te picarem

_**Coleção Sasusaku: **Versão em português terá **23** one-shots (100% pronta:)  
><em>

_**Postagens: **aleatórias._

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_Não contém spoilers/ UA _

_**Gênero das Ones: **Romance/Humor/drama_

_**Disclamer**: O Naruto não é meu. Nem da OWHF.  
><em>

_**Sinopse:** Eu não acreditava em destino. Mas tão logo procuro, você está bem ao meu lado. What a feeling!  
><em>

_**Autora: **Ohwhatsherface_

_**Tradutora:** K Hime  
><em>

_**Presentinho para Kekedia**! Ah paulinha, eu tava guardando essa one-shot pra te dar de natal ha seculos! Tipo, depois que vc me disse aquele "incidente da maquiagem com teu priminho" eu pensei: A paulinha vai amaaaar essa historia. Sim, ela vai rachar de rir! Pq, cara, .. bem, vc vai ver o molequinho linnnndo que tem aqui :)_

* * *

><p><em>Para Kekedia<em>

**.**

**.**

**brighter than sunshine**

**.  
><strong>

**don't let the bugs bite you  
><strong>

**.**

_não deixe os insetos te picarem_

* * *

><p><em>Pirralho sortudo.<em>

Sasuke franze o cenho de onde observa o filho, da porta do quarto, e decide que o menino é extremamente mimado por sua mãe e precisa de um puxão de orelha.

- Sakura. - chama-a.

Sua esposa o fita, desviando atenção do livro de histórias infantis em sua mão e ele pode ver claramente a curiosidade na face feminina.

- Sim, Sasuke-kun?

* * *

><p>Sakura tem 25 anos e, ainda assim, continua a chamá-lo como quando eram crianças.<p>

O cabelo róseo crescera novamente e seus olhos verdes parecem ainda mais brilhantes, como se refletissem a felicidade dentro de si. _Por que não estaria feliz, certo?_ Todos os seus sonhos se tornaram realidade.

Está casada com o amor de sua vida.

Ela é uma kunoichi muito capaz.

E mãe de dois filhos (embora o próximo ainda esteja a caminho).

- Vamos pra cama. - diz o moço.

As palavras escapam numa voz que mescla um gemido infantil e uma ordem imediata. Sua carranca demonstra (levemente) uma ponta de ciúme do filho e isso faz com que Sakura queira apertar suas bochechas e zombar dele por agir como um bebê chorão que não está recebendo atenção suficiente.

Sakura balança a cabeça.

- Pode ir na frente, Sasuke-kun. Ainda estou lendo uma história pro Satoshi-chan.

A criança acena feliz com a cabeça e Sasuke nota _quão_ semelhante filho é do pai.

Ambos buscando atenção da mulher de cabelos róseos.

* * *

><p>- Sim, okaa-san vai ficar <em>comigo.<em>

Satoshi sorri de canto e a carranca de Sasuke aumenta ainda mais, mas Sakura não percebe tal.

(Ah, aquele moleque _não fez o que ele pensa que fez, certo.)_

- Hn.

Sasuke suspira e se afasta.

Encosta-se na porta e decide esperar até que Sakura saia do quarto.

(O menino monopoliza a atenção da mãe durante o dia inteiro, e bem, Sasuke entendia o porquê. Seu filho ainda tinha quatro anos de idade e precisava de orientação de seus pais, e assim, Satoshi basicamente grudava-se em Sakura durante o dia. Mas à noite ...

Bem, à noite, Sakura deveria parar de ser mãe de Satoshi e começar a ser _esposa_ de Sasuke.

_Droga)._

* * *

><p>- Okaa-san, pode ficar comigo esta noite, por favor?<p>

Os olhos de Sasuke arregalam apenas uma fração, em seguida, o moço teve a certeza de que o menino sabia _(oh_ como sabia) que ele estava ali do lado de fora esperando por Sakura.

- Satoshi-chan...

- _Por __favor,_ okaa-san! Eu tive um pesadelo na noite passada quando fiquei com o Kaka-jiji porque você e o otou-san estavam em uma missão.

Sasuke estreita os olhos, desconfiado.

(Kakashi disse que Satoshi não _dormiu_ nem um pouquinho, porque ele _acidentalmente_ deu ao menino alguns doces.)

- Eu não quero que me deixe!

O Uchiha mais velho ouve um 'ownn' vindo do quarto e ele sabe (com certeza) que o menino conseguira por Sakura sob seu feitiço.

( crianças são manipuladoras. Sim. Exatamente assim.)

-E-eu ... Oh … - Sakura suspira. - Satoshi-chan, você já é um menino grandinho, sabia.

- Eu sei mamãe. E sou forte também!

Sasuke revira os olhos.

(E se pergunta se ele era arrogante assim quando menor, porque Sakura nunca o fora, então aquele moleque deve ter herdado isso dele ...)

- Então, Satoshi-chan, se é um menino forte como diz, não deveria ser capaz de se proteger sozinho?

- Oh ...

Sasuke sorri de canto.

(Bobão.)

- Além disso, - Sakura continua. - Você vai ter um irmãozinho muito em breve, lembra? E vai ter que ficar mais forte, enfrentando seus medos para que possa _protegê-lo_ quando ele estiver com medo.

- Oh.

Sasuke sorri triunfante.

_(Seria ele_ o único que dormiria com Sakura hoje!)

* * *

><p>Sabendo que já havia ganho a disputa, Sasuke se afasta da porta e fita novamente o quarto do filho.<p>

Sakura está se inclinando sobre o menino, pondo-lhe o cobertor bem quentinho e acariciando-lhe o cabelo, retirando uma mecha de cima de seu olho verde claro.

- Okaa-san, boa noite! - Satoshi diz docemente. - Está tudo bem agora. Eu sou um menino forte que eu pode lutar contra qualquer monstro e que não tem medo de pesadelos!

A moça balança a cabeça sabiamente. - Isso é muito bom, Satoshi-chan, - Lhe dá uma piscadela e inclina a cabeça na direção da porta. - porque seu pai ali _não consegue. -_ Sakura reduz a voz a um mero sussurro (ligeiramente zombeteiro), mas ele ainda podia ouvi-la. - É por isso que o papai sempre quer dormir com a mamãe.

Sasuke faz uma carranca.

(Ela acabou de chamá-lo de _fraco?)_

Sakura se curva para mais perto e beija o filho na testa.

- Boa noite.

Apaga a luz, fecha a porta e então sai do quarto.

Ela sorri quando vê o rosto carrancudo de Sasuke e lhe dá um tapinha na bochecha.

- Ah, deixe de ser um bebê. Você sabe que quer dormir comigo.

Sasuke revira os olhos enquanto caminham para o quarto.

Para o quarto só deles. ;D

. . .

* * *

><p><strong>nt:**

_Personas, muito fofo isso ne ;)_

_Viram só, Sasuke otou-san está super ciumento ( e cara, na boa, o filhotinho Satoshi-chan é muito a cara do pai. Viram só, mestre em manipulação! Ai deus, dá vontade de apertar as bochechas desse fofinho, ne!)_

_Bom lindonas, gostaram?_

_Ainda termos mais coisas boas essa semana, aguardem ;D_

__Bjitos de monte.__

_Hime :D_

* * *

><p><strong> ps: eu ainda to devendo as respostas de reviews dessa semana e algumas pms. Coloco em dia muitoooo em breve, ok ;D<strong>


	17. For you darling, It's on me

_**Coleção Sasusaku em 30 shots (remodelada ;)**  
><em>

_**Postagens: **aleatórias._

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_Não contém spoilers/ UA_

_**Gênero das Ones: **Romance/Humor/drama_

_**Disclamer**: O Naruto não é meu. Nem da OWHF.  
><em>

_**Sinopse:** Eu não acreditava em destino. Mas tão logo procuro, você está bem ao meu lado. What a feeling!  
><em>

_**Autora: **Ohwhatsherface_

_**Tradutora:** K Hime  
><em>

**_Aviso: Esse shot tera continuação. _**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**brighter than sunshine**

**.**

_**For you darling, It's on me**_

_**.**_

_Pra voce, querido, e por minha conta_

_._

* * *

><p>Sasuke suspirou cansado enquanto caminhava com sua namorada ao Carnaval* de Konoha, trazendo consigo uma moca a tiracolo.<p>

Por que estava saindo com ela mesmo hein?

Ah, certo, por causa de seu _pai._ Sasuke franziu o cenho, lembrando-se do dia em que seus pais lhe disseram que, por causa dos negócios da família, ele teria que se casar com uma certa ruiva, uma filha _irritante_ do parceiro supra-sumo dos negócios de Fugaku. Sua carranca se aprofundou ao sentir que não parecia mais sequer circular sangue em seus veias do braco por causa do enlace poderoso que ela fazia em si.

Karin.

Ugh ...

- Ooh, Sasuke-kun! Olhe aqueles colares! Vou entrar naquela loja, tudo bem hun?

Ela tentou beijá-lo, mas Sasuke conseguiu desviar.

Soltou um suspiro, inclinando-se contra o poste ao lado da tendinha onde Karin tencionava fazer compras (mais compras).

- Uau. Você parece totalmente deprimido.

Sasuke olhou para trás e viu uma garota sentada atrás do balcão da lojinha logo atras de onde escorara-se. Consigo havia um sovete de casquinha que pusera-se a toma-lo lentamente (ele poderia dizer tal pois o sorvete ja estava a caminho de derreter-se por completo).

- Você está bem? - perguntou gentilmente.

Ela tinha o cabelo curto cor de rosa, batendo logo acima dos ombros e grandes, _belos_ olhos verdes. Usava uma blusa vermelha de mangas longas (uma vez que fazia bastante frio naquele dia), e uma saia preta plissada com um cinto branco.

- Estou bem. - murmurou laconicamente (quando certamente _não_ estava bem).

- Você não está bem.

Ah, ela lia mentes.

Sasuke olhou em volta, imaginando se iria encontrar uma placa dizendo que esta era uma cabine de adivinhação ou coisa assim, mas tudo o que viu fora um pequeno cartaz em letras garrafais "Em horário de almoço".

- Você não está bem, - acrescentou.

A garota de cabelo rosa pousou a colherinha no sorvete, e em seguida, aproximou-se de Sasuke, sentando-se sobre o balcão. Ele sequer percebeu a maneira como deixara pousar parte das compras de Karin no chão e como, agora, estava encostado ao balcão, pondo uma mão sobre sua superficie, fitando a moca de olhos verdes atentamente.

- Com certeza _não_ est-

Hm.

- Eu ja entendi. - interrompeu.

- Entendeu? - perguntou, soando um pouco zombeteira. - Porque acho que se você _tivesse entendido_, ja teria feito alguma coisa pra corrigir essa falta de bem estar que esta sentindo.

Sasuke revirou os olhos e ela continuou fitando-lhe como se fosse uma médica e ele seu paciente.

- Você não me conhece, - Sasuke rosnou, agora com raiva.

- Mas acho que gostaria de conhecer. - admitiu. Riu e colocou a mão sobre sua boca como se para tentar encobrir o que acabou de dizer. - Uau ... não posso acreditar que isso acabou de sair da minha boca ... Certo, então qual é o seu nome?

- Sasuke.

(E ele não podia acreditar que _isso acabou de_ sair de _sua_ boca.)

- Ah, -retrucou com um aceno de cabeça. - Sasuke, hein? Bem, eu vou chamá-lo de Sasuke-kun. Então, Sasuke-kun, gostaria de me dizer o que está te incomodando e te deixando tao deprimido?

Seu humor obscureceu. - Eu não estou deprimido e por que iria falar com você sobre isso? Nem te conheço, qual diabos e seu nome mesmo?

Ela acenou com a mão. - Ne, apenas detalhes. - e lhe sorriu ainda mais. - Estou me formando em Psicologia na Universidade de Tokyo. Agora, me responda as perguntas e deixe-me traçar seu perfil.

Sasuke apenas a observava enquanto ela levava um dedo ao queixo e em seguida, passou a contar algumas coisas imaginarias.

- Tudo bem, você tem, obviamente, problemas com seu pais e também e totalmente o "filhinho da mamãe". - Pressionou os lábios numa linha fina. - E ... você é o filho do meio?

Ele sorriu de canto.

- O mais novo.

A moca deu de ombros. - Bem perto do que pensava. Então tá. Você tem um complexo de superioridade enorme, porque seu irmão mais velho o ofusca em tudo o que faz, então tudo o que quer e nao somente ser melhor que ele, mas tambem que todo mundo. E ... - Vislumbrou as compras femininas caídas ao chão. - Você está aqui com sua namorada e, a julgar pela forma como não se importa com a condição de suas sacolas, suponho que não quer estar envolvido em tal relacionamento. E..

Ela apertou os lábios novamente e então balançou a cabeça.

- Sim, isso é tudo que eu tenho a dizer.

E riu.

- Então, estou certa?

Sasuke engoliu em seco porque isso _definitivamente_ foi uma troca psíquica.

- Perfeito.

- Uau. - disse, piscando. - Sério? Costumo ser horrível nesses jogos de adivinhação. - Um relógio soou ao fundo, fazendo com que os dois saltassem em surpresa. A moca de cabelos róseos imediatamente desligou o alarme e, em seguida, tirou a plaquinha de "estou no almoço" da porta. - Então você realmente está deprimido, não é?

Sasuke revirou os olhos.

(Estavam de volta a isso novamente?)

- Estou _bem._

- Você _não_ está bem, - ela corrigiu.

- Escuta aqui, sua vidente irritante, eu _estou_ bem-

E, de repente, sentiu-se como se ele não precisasse mais mentir, simplesmente porque ela o estava _beijando._

Foi um pouco estranho com os dois se inclinando um para o outro de cada lado do balcão da lojinha, mas nada se comparava a sensação de sua boca na dele. Seus lábios tão suaves, o que o fez se perguntar se a língua feminina era tão incrível também; e concluiu que sim, quando ela veio a tona e escorregou-se ligeiramente para a abertura da boca masculina. A língua feminina passeou e dançou com a dele e Sasuke de repente sentiu que tudo realmente iria ficar bem.

Depois de um momento, ela se afastou e sorriu brilhantemente.

- Eu sei que tem uma namorada, mas hey, você estava deprimido, lembra?

Ela riu e Sasuke decidiu que tal som era o mais doce que eu já ouviu.

- Pois bem, eu me chamo Sakura. - E então, sorriu-lhe. - E não se preocupe se nao tiver um dólar para pagar por esse beijo.

Sasuke piscou.

- O que?

Ela apontou para cima. O rapaz então percebeu o letreiro e viu que nao estava na tendinha de adivinhação. Mas sim na tendinha de _beijos._

Sakura riu novamente com sua expressão confusa e envergonhada.

- Pra você gatinho, é por minha conta.

* * *

><p><em>NT:_

_Curtiram?_

_Ne, essa fic tem** continuacao,** ok ;D_

_Trago muito em breve :D_

_.._

_Meninas, deixo um bjito pras senhoritas,_

_Amanha teremos mais cositas boas aqui e tmb l__a no perfil das Tradupontocom ;D_

_Hime._

* * *

><p><em>ps:<em>

_Segundo a "Agenda de posts", ainda teremos 3 postagens Naruto pra essa semana._

_Eu tava pensando (se der pra "encaixar"), em postar tmb mais um algo de OBHandHH ou talvez de ABcnejisaku, vc decidem ;D _

_(ambas ja estao pra acabar... e eu to aqui chorando );_


	18. you're definitely a stalker…!

_**Coleção Sasusaku em 30 shots **  
><em>

_**Postagens: **aleatórias._

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_Não contém spoilers/ UA_

_**Gênero das Ones: **Romance/Humor/drama/Angst/Outros_

_**Disclamer**: O Naruto não é meu. Nem da OWHF.  
><em>

_**Sinopse:** Eu não acreditava em destino. Mas tão logo procuro, você está bem ao meu lado. What a feeling!  
><em>

_**Autora: **Ohwhatsherface_

_**Tradutora:** K Hime  
><em>

**_Aviso: Esse shot tera outra continuação._**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**brighter than sunshine**

**.**

_**Você definitivamente é um stalker ...!**_

_(Continuacao de "For you darling, It's on me")_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>- Você está me perseguindo.<p>

A garota - S_akura_!- Apenas sorriu brilhantemente e balançou um pouco a cabeça.

- Na verdade, Sasuke-kun, ao contrário, _você_ é quem está me perseguindo, se realmente quer chamar isso de 'perseguição'. Caso não tenha notado, foi _você_ que veio a _mim,_ não o contrário. Mas acho que se isso te faz você sentir melhor, pode dizer que eu estou te seguindo. Talvez irá ajudar a saciar sua necessidade incrível de estar na minha maravilhosa presença-

- Você fala demais.

- Ja me disseram isso.

Ela riu (oh, que som lindo) e Sasuke se afastou do balcão da loja de flores para passar os olhos nas mercadorias das prateleiras.

- Você não trabalha aqui. - disse.

Tocou as pétalas das rosas cor de rosa (tentando não fazer uma nota mental de quão semelhantes eram de seus fios róseos.)

- A garota que trabalha aqui é loira, boba e sempre pula em mim que eu entro na loja. - disse, de forma inteligente. - E, além disso, todos os funcionários da loja de flores Yamanaka vestem um avental verde com seu logotipo. E você, mulher, _não_ estão vestindo o avental.

Sasuke desviou o olhar do rosa das pétalas (tal como os cabelos dela!) e se moveu para fitá-la com frieza.

- Portanto, não, Sakura, é _você_ quem está _me_ perseguindo.

Ela bufou levemente.

- Então, realmente acha que eu predetermino o que você viria fazer aqui e fiz questão de vir trabalhar no lugar da Ino - a garota louca e loira que, por sinal, é a minha melhor amiga - e viria exatamente na mesma hora que você estaria aqui comprando rosas - Sakura fitou a cor das rosas as quais estavam ao lado dele naquele momento, - que são vermelhas, e note o seguinte, vermelho é a cor do amor, que quer dizer que você está comprando tais flores pra sua namorada, - ela sorriu sem jeito, - Presumivelmente, a mesma com quem estava no dia do carnaval de Konoha, quando você parecia tao deprimido?

Sasuke rosnou, esquecendo-se o tópico _perseguição_.

- Eu _não_ estava deprimido.

- Certo, - zombou com uma voz obviamente sarcástica. - E eu também não te beijei.

Com isso, Sasuke estremeceu e sua face tomou a mesma tonalidade das rosas vermelhas que pretendia comprar. Limpou a garganta sem jeito e tentou fitar ao redor, para as outras flores, tentando não parecer muito gay processo.

Ouviu-a rir e depois fazer um barulho de zombaria.

- Ah, como voce é doce, está todo envergonhado, - brincou.

_- Cale. A. Boca._

Sakura riu mais um pouco e depois caminhou ao redor do balcão apenas para mostrar que ela _estava_ sim vestindo o avental verde com o logotipo "Loja de Flores Yamanaka". As alcas que prendia sobre o pescoço estavam apenas soltas. Ela foi até onde Sasuke estava, próximo as rosas, e lançou-lhe um sorriso profissional.

- Posso lhe servir em algo, Uchiha-sama?

Sasuke lhe enviou uma carranca horrosa, em seguida, virou-se rapidamente.

- Hmph, então você sabe o meu nome.

Ela assentiu. - Como não poderia? Uchiha Sasuke _é_ o cara mais sexy no campus. Seu nome é bastante conhecido-

Os punhos masculinos cerraram visivelmente.

Então ela era uma _fangirl_, hein ...

- … Mas eu realmente te conheço porque sou _muito_ fa da equipe de basquete, onde sei que você joga, porque fui a cada jogo do capitão Uchiha. Meu irmão joga do time de Konoha, sabia?

- Oh?

- Sim! - respondeu alegremente. - Conhece o Nara Shikamaru? Ele é meu meio-irmão.

- Entendo. Então você e Nara Sakura?

Sakura balançou a cabeça. - Na verdade, nao. Ele e meu _meio-irmão,_ bobino! Eu tenho o sobrenome da minha mãe. - Sasuke assentiu e, em seguida, parou de fitar ao redor quando seus olhos captaram as flores que procurava. Eram pequenas e acabaram de florescer em suas lindas pétalas brancas. - Ah, então ele gosta de gardênias. Bela escolha, na minha opinião, elas sao muito bonitas.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça novamente.

- Hn ...

- Gostaria que fizesse um buquê?

(Isso foi obviamente uma pergunta retórica.)

Sasuke foi até o balcão como ela o havia instruído. Viu-a gentilmente pegar as flores, as melhores e mais delicadas do vaso. Depois de reuni-las, voltou ao balcão.

- Você sabe a mensagem que elas passam? - perguntou retoricamente ao colocar as flores em uma folha de papel de seda branca e outra de celofane. - Gardenias representam um amor secreto ou um doce amor. Expressam alegria. E também "boa sorte "ou" você está linda ". Gardênias são muito bonitas, não acha, Sasuke-kun?

- Hn.

Ela lhe sorriu antes de se virar para pegar uma bela fita.

- Então, para quem são estas flores? - Sakura perguntou, num tom de conversa. - Ah, certo, como eu poderia esquecer? Você tem uma namorada-

- São pra minha mãe.

- Oh.

- Hoje e o aniversário dela e de acordo com o meu pai, gardênias são suas flores favoritas, - Sasuke explicou com um sorriso triunfante nos lábios. E percebeu que gostava bastante de vê-la calar-se, nao tendo nada de muito inteligente na ponta da língua para retrucar. - Não são para Karin.

- Entendo…

Sasuke franziu o cenho em vista ao olhar estranho na face feminina, dando-lhe o cartão de crédito em seguida.

- Hum, bem, gostaria de comprar flores pra sua namorada também? O segundo buque sai pela metade do pre-

.

Foi então que Sasuke percebeu que o hábito de cortar um ao outro era apenas um meio de esconder seu estado de negação notória; primeiro, com o lance de sua depressão, agora com sua obsessão por ele ter uma namorada.

Sasuke enfiou seus longos dedos nos fios sedosos dos cabelos de Sakura, trazendo a cabeça rósea para perto de si, unindo seus lábios aos dela. A língua feminina veio a tona timidamente e ele abriu a boca, aprofundando o beijo.

Eles finalmente se afastaram quando a caixa registadora, de repente, abriu-se.

Sakura mordeu o lábio e virou-se desajeitadamente para pegar o cartão de credito do rapaz e sua notinha.

Entregou-os rapidamente, pondo um largo sorriso nos labios, escrevendo algo sob o local onde jazia o preco.

- Obrigada por comprar na loja de flores Yamanaka! Por favor, volte novamente ...!

Imediatamente, Sakura correu para o quarto dos fundos e Sasuke deixou a loja em seguida.

. . .

* * *

><p>- Feliz aniversario, mãe. - Sasuke cumprimentou-a, dando-lhe as flores. - Não vou poder ficar pro jantar, sinto muito, mas prometo que volto neste fim de semana.<p>

Mikoto fez beicinho para o filho e apertou-lhe a bochecha. - Ah, mas Sasu-chan! - Ele se encolheu, - hoje é meu aniversário! - suspirou. - Bem, tudo bem, mas espero que você venha ficar aqui com a gente neste final de semana e não em seu dormitório na faculdade, certo? E traga Naruto também, sinto falta dele-

Ele parou de ouvir quando vislumbrou as gardênias e seus pensamentos voltaram para Sakura.

Isso era errado. Ele ja estava em um relacionamento e só tinha falado com essa menina _duas vezes,_ mas parecia tao certo quando seus olhos se encontravam e seus lábios se tocavam-

Oh deus.

O que havia de _errado_ com ele?

- Hn ...

- … E, entao… -

Mikoto piscou ao notar que a atenção de Sasuke não estava em si.

Um pequeno sorriso fez caminho em seu rosto em vista a expressão aturdida do filho e aquela expressão nublada em seus olhos escuros. Ela sabia exatamente o que havia de errado com ele.

Ou talvez o que havia de_ certo_?

- Sasu-chan ... - resmungou, sabendo o quanto ele _odiava_ ser chamado assim. - Será que você conheceu uma garota hoje?

_- Não!_

_. ._

_._

**_Ainda tera outra continuacao ;D_**

_._

_. ._

* * *

><p>NT:

_Fala galera bonita! :)_

_Oh, eu teria postado essa fic ontem, mas nao deu (a vista anda cansada esses dias...)_

_._

_Mas entao, gostaram?_

_O mais legal daqui, eu acho, foi a super percepcao da Mikoto. Serio, maes sabem tudoooo de seus filhos. (Mesmo quando eles mesmos estao confusos sobre tal eheheh)_

_.._

_Bom, flores, amanha fechamos os posts dessa semana com OBHandHH ;)_

_(trarei tmb a "Agenda de posts" da semana que vem ;D)_

_._

_Agora, deixo bjitos proces,_

_Nos vemos nos contatos de SIC e MPB amanha ;D_

_Mais bjitos,_

_Hime._


	19. HEY, meu vestido combina com a sua grava

_**Coleção Sasusaku (autorizada pela autora) em 30 shots **  
><em>

_**Postagens: **aleatórias._

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_Não contém spoilers/ UA_

_**Gênero das Ones: **Romance/Humor/drama/Angst/Outros_

_**Disclamer**: O Naruto não é meu. Nem da OWHF.  
><em>

_**Sinopse:** Eu não acreditava em destino. Mas tão logo procuro, você está bem ao meu lado. What a feeling!  
><em>

_**Autora: **Ohwhatsherface_

_**Tradutora:** K Hime  
><em>

**_Aviso: Esse shot tera uma outra continuação._**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**brighter than sunshine**

**.**

**_**HEY, meu vestido combina com a sua gravata**_**

_(Continuacao de "For you darling, It's on me")_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em>Tudo começou com um beijo, como foi acabar assim?<em>

* * *

><p>- Ora, ora, olha quem está aqui?<p>

Sasuke congelou _porque sabia de quem era aquela voz._

O Uchiha endureceu ainda mais quando _a tal garota_ chegou a passar por ele para ficar bem na frente de sua mesa e pegar um pedaço de sua sobremesa. Sem graça (mas que inferno!) _Sakura_ colocou-a na boca, enquanto sorria para ele.

- Agora, Sasuke-kun, você não vai poder me dizer que_ eu_ estou perseguindo você neste momento porque fato é, meu pai possui algumas acoes do Country Club Konoha. - disse ela de forma inteligente, com um sorriso maroto na face. - Desta vez, eu posso dizer com _certeza_ que _você_ é quem está _me_ perseguindo.

Ele respondeu de forma breve.

- Cale a boca.

(Patético)

- Meus pais são membros daqui.

- Claro que eles são ... - Sakura disse condescendente.

Ela começou a se afastar e por alguma razão, ele a seguiu.

- Belo vestido...

Ele não quis dizer aquilo para cumprimentá-la, estava apenas sendo _educado._

_._

Sakura lhe sorriu e girou a saia do vestido vermelho.

Era um vestido simples de carmesim que brilhava sob a luz fraca do lustre acima de ambos. Seu cabelo estava solto e o rosto livre de qualquer maquiagem. Ela estava linda.

(Não que ele fosse admitir ou qualquer coisa)

.

- Combina com a sua gravata. - Sakura pontuou, puxando o material de cetim em volta do pescoço masculino. Ela colocou o final do tecido contra a parte superior de seu vestido para comparar as cores. - Vê? Elas são exatamente iguais!

E em seguida, a solta e dá um passo atrás, e começa a se afastar e ambos terminam no terraço que já estava bastante vazio.

- Nós combinamos, Sasuke-kun.

.

Sakura virou a cabeça e inclinou-a na direção da moça que um dia seria a Senhora Uchiha Sasuke, que estava conversando com outras pessoas dentro do grande salão.

- Apesar _dela _que estar vestindo lilás.

Ela sorriu de canto para a expressão estranha no rosto de Sasuke.

- Apesar disso, eu _gosto _do vestido dela.

Sasuke sabia que o que Karin estava vestindo era somente porque ele foi forçado a compra-lo por seu pai e dar a ela.

- Aa, o vestido também e bonito.

Sakura olhou para ele e sorriu com uma curiosidade infantil em seus olhos.

- Ne, Sasuke-kun, _eu estou_ bonita?

Ele encolheu os ombros. - Eu já disse gosto do seu vestido.

.

Um garçom passou, segurando taças de champanhe (as bebidas de graça), oferecendo-lhes ao par (não, porque eles nao eram um casal!).

Bebidas gratuitas eram uma das únicas razões pelas quais Sasuke vinha a esses jantares de caridade no Country Club Konoha. Bem, isso e o fato de que seus pais obrigá-lo a ir.

Sasuke pegou a taça, assim como Sakura, tomando o conteúdo em goles calmos.

- Estou feliz que você tenha gostado do meu vestido, Sasuke-kun, mas eu ficaria ainda mais contente ao saber que você gosta de _mim._

_._

Sakura agarrou-lhe o braço, segurando-o firme e Sasuke não pode deixar de notar quão agradável era a sensação de seu toque.

- Você acredita em amor à primeira vista?

Sasuke balançou a cabeça depois de um momento.

- Não.

Seu sorriso vacilou por um segundo, mas depois ela deu de ombros.

Sakura o fitou nos olhos antes de pressionar os lábios contra os dele, num breve selinho.

- É uma pena, então.

_. ._

_._

**_Continuação?_**

**_Sim. :)_**

_._

_. ._

* * *

><p>N  T:

_Galera, ainda teremos mais outra **continuacao** dessa "mini-fic" ;D_

_Mas me digam, estao curtindo? ;)_

_Sasuke-kun e duro na queda, nem pra admitir que esta a fim da mina! risos_

_.._

_Bom galera, voces devem estar me querendo matar ne!_

_Mas cara, eu queria ter postado no final de semana... entao, o "tio ffnet" resolve "pirar" de sexta pra ca. Postei alguns drabbles diversos na sexta-feira que simplesmente "nao apareceram" ate o final de sabado ou domingo (nao lembro bem)._

_._

_Pois sim, hoje, se ainda der tempo e meus olhos pararem de arder, posto Feeling you (cara, o cpt ta quase todo betado! E eu to querendo tannnnnto postar... ta tao, taoooo legal :DD)_

_(No maximo amanha, serio, mesmooooo :) - a Naomi me cobrou e enviei um "teaser" pra ela por Pm ;D _

_.._

_Ok, personinhas, pra quem viaja, aproitem o feriado,_

_pra quem curte nos blocos, aproveitem tmb ;)_

_Pra quem nao gosta muito de sol (como eu), e vai curtir debaixo de sombra e agua fresca,_

_aproveitem muitao :DD_

_Bjitos proces!_

_Hime._


	20. who's the annoying one NOW bitch!

_**Coleção Sasusaku (autorizada pela autora) em 30 shots **  
><em>

_**Postagens: **aleatórias._

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_Não contém spoilers/ UA_

_**Gênero das Ones: **Romance/Humor/drama/Angst/Outros_

_**Disclamer**: O Naruto não é meu. Nem da OWHF.  
><em>

_**Sinopse:** Eu não acreditava em destino. Mas tão logo procuro, você está bem ao meu lado. What a feeling!  
><em>

_**Autora: **Ohwhatsherface_

_**Tradutora:** K Hime  
><em>

**_Aviso: Esse shot tera uma outra continuação._**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**brighter than sunshine**

**.**

**Quem é a pessoa irritante AGORA? ***

_(Continuacao de "For you darling, It's on me")_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Sasuke invadiu a loja de flores Yamanaka, com apenas o desejo de encontrar <em>aquela<em> garota.

Fazia três semanas.

Três semanas desde que a viu naquele vestido vermelho deslumbrante que combinava com sua gravata.

Três semanas desde o último beijo no jantar de caridade no Country Club Konoha.

Três semanas desde a noite em que ela lhe perguntou se ele acreditava ou não em amor à primeira vista e ele disse que não.

Três semanas

_Ugh._

Três semanas.

E nessas três semanas, tudo em que Sasuke conseguia pensar era em Sakura.

Ou a falta dela.

* * *

><p>Normalmente, eles se sbarravam <em>em todos os lugares<em> mas agora ...

Agora ele não tinha idéia de onde encontrá-la.

- Você!

Mas desta vez, ele teve sorte.

Ela olhou para cima por baixo dos óculos de aros grossos que estava usando.

- Eu?

Sakura sentou-se ereta e tirou os óculos vermelhos. E saiu de sua cadeira e sorriu-lhe profissionalmente.

- Olá, Uchiha-san. Em que posso ser útil—

- Você nem mesmo me conhece! - gritou. - Não pode _possivelmente_ estar apaixonada por mim depois de apenas três beijos, que não foram sequer beijos!

* * *

><p>Sakura piscou e sua máscara feliz caiu.<p>

Ela parecia triste ao sentar-se em seu banquinho com Sasuke em pé em sua frente, do outro lado do balcão.

As sobrancelhas franzidas em frustração e ele estava mastigando o proprio lábio, Sakura observou.

- Eu conheço o suficiente. - Sakura respondeu calmamente. Balançou a cabeça e repetiu: - Eu te conheço _o suficiente._

- O que, o suficiente para pensar que eu sou alguém para _amar_ —

- Eu posso lhe dar dez razões.

Sasuke franziu o cenho.

- Como é?

- Eu posso lhe dar dez boas razões que explicam o porquê ... - Sakura balançou a cabeça e depois olhou para ele suplicante. - O porquê que eu _sinto o que sinto por você._

* * *

><p>Ele deu um passo para trás e parou por um momento.<p>

- ótimo.

- Você é inteligente. Eu sei disso embora não tenhamos aulas juntos e nossos dormitórios estejam em lados opostos do campus. Meu irmão me disse isso na época que jogou basquete com você e eu acredito nisso porque, bem, Shika é um gênio. Logo acredito que você seja genuinamente inteligente.

- Você é um bom líder. Cuida da sua equipe mesmo que aquilo seja _apenas um esporte sangrento maldito._ Trabalha duro para fazer alguns planos, de tal modo que parte da carga saia das costas de seu treinador; se certifica se todos da equipe entendem as direções certas. Você não deixa ninguém pra trás, por mais dramático que isso soe.

- E se preocupa com seus amigos. Você e seu amigo Naruto - cujo nome só sei porque ele mesmo o gritou enquanto tentava cantar bêbado no karaokê – e a voz dele chegou a uma das partes no meu dormitório. O idiota estava no auge do estupor, mas você fez questão de arrastá-lo pra casa, quando alguns de seus amigos simplesmente o deixaram dormir no meio da rua.

- Você faz o que pode pra agradar seus pais. Ora Sasuke, as notícias sobre seu casamento com Karin é pura fofoca dessas senhoras velhas que passam o tempo todo se bronzeando no Country Club. Eu já ouvi dizer que isso tudo foi arranjado. Você obviamente não a ama, mas está disposto a se casar com ela pra agradar sua família.

- Você é engraçado. Eu sei que acha que sou louca por dizer isso, considerando o tipo de pessoa "anti-sorrisos" que e, mas a forma como está _constantemente_ se negando a fazê-lo e tentando parecer tão impecavelmente perfeito, quando simplesmente e la no fundo, só está fazendo beicinho na tentativa de não deixar escapar um sorriso. Por isso, não posso deixar de te achar hilariante tanto quanto você não pode deixar de me achar uma louca.

- Você é independente. Em vez de pedir constantemente dinheiro a seus pais como a maioria dos filhos das famílias que freqüentam o country club, você simplesmente prefere viver no campus da faculdade e até mesmo trabalhar pra ganhar seu próprio dinheiro.

- Você beija incrivelmente bem. Nossa, bem demais, e eu sei que acha que isso é uma _razão_ estúpida pra eu estar usando, mas _hey_, ainda assim é algo sobre você, certo? Mas isso apenas me diz que está apaixonado e que se preocupa com as coisas e que tem sentimentos.

- Você tenta ser fiel. E quer amar Karin. E está tentando. Você está _realmente_ tentando. Quer provar que está colocando, pelo menos, _algum_ esforço em seu relacionamento com ela, quando a leva em encontros ou pelo menos, a acompanha aos jantares _mudos_ no Country Club. Você está realmente _tentando._

* * *

><p>Sakura respirou fundo.<p>

* * *

><p>Durante todo o tempo em que balbuciou todas essas coisas, ambos tinham inconscientemente começado a se inclinar sobre o balcão e seus rostos agora estavam a apenas centímetros de distância.<p>

- E por último, você não é perfeito. Você é humano, tanto quanto tenta não ser. Comete erros e tem seus defeitos. Você me beijou três vezes. Talvez eu apenas tenha inciado um dos três, mas você sempre me beijou de volta, o que, nessas circunstancias, é uma coisa _horrível,_ horrível de se fazer.

Sasuke franziu o cenho.

- E foram apenas nove.

Sakura revirou os olhos. - Número dez. Você é tão incrivelmente _irritante!_

* * *

><p>Ela olhou para ele e se aproximou.<p>

E sentiu o calor da respiração dele contra seu rosto e já sentia como se nao pudesse mais se controlar.

Corajosamente, sakura pos-se nas pontas dos pés e o beijou desesperadamente, na esperança de que _talvez, apenas_ talvez ele pudesse se sentir do mesmo jeito—

_E_ pudesse amá-la.

Sasuke apenas ficou la, recebendo o quarto beijo entre ambos e em seguida, descansou a testa contra a da garota que ele queria, mas que praticamente _quase não conhecia._

- Você tem que parar de fazer isso. - O rapaz murmurou.

Sakura apenas riu e o beijou novamente.

E entao, ele a beijou de volta.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Ainda tem mais **1** shot de **continuacao**.

Depois, voltamos para o** random** :D

**.**

* * *

><p>NT:

_Ok, galera, eu sei que nao havia escolhido BTS pra "Agenda de posts" dessa semana, mas cara, precisei incluir. Mesmooo :)_

_espero que tenham curtido a surpresa ;D_

_.._

_Mas entao, curtiram?_

_Esses dois, novamente, que kawaii! ahahah_

_Essas analises psicologicas da dona sakura sao otimas, ne ;)_

_Bom flores, digam o que acharam : **deixem um comentario pra fic** :D_

_..._

_Personinhas, ja adiantei um monte dos contatos, agora esta quase tudo em dia :)_

_Ah sim, amanha teremos mais 2 posts Naruto, aguardem ;))_

_Bjitos :)_


	21. Por isso, tu és Julieta

_**Coleção Sasusaku em 30 shots **  
><em>

_**Postagens: **aleatórias._

_**Classificação etária geral**: T_

_Não contém spoilers/ UA_

_**Gênero das Ones: **Romance/Humor/drama/Angst/Outros_

_**Disclamer**: O Naruto não é meu. Nem da OWHF.  
><em>

_**Sinopse:** Eu não acreditava em destino. Mas tão logo procuro, você está bem ao meu lado. What a feeling!  
><em>

_**Autora: **Ohwhatsherface_

_**Tradutora:** K Hime  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>brighter than sunshine<strong>

**.**

**Por isso, tu és Julieta.**

_(Ultimo shot da micro-serie "For you darling, It's on me")_

__**.**__

* * *

><p>Sasuke revirou os olhos e mergulhou o rolo de volta na bandeja de tinta.<p>

Fazia três anos desde que deixou sua família (por amor).

Lembrou-se de quando adentrou o escritório de seu pai (arrastando uma Sakura sem graca pelo pulso) para lhe dizer que ele se _recusava_ a casar com Karin, porque ela era chata e barulhenta e ele realmente não gostava dela.

(Sakura o cutucou nas costelas, em sua maneira de dizer que ele esqueceu a parte sobre ele estar _também loucamente apaixonado por uma garota louca de cabelos cor de rosa.)_

E depois de longas horas e um pouco de gritos incessantes – que acabram com seu tímpano - Sasuke saiu dizendo que não precisava deles.

(Bem, ele sentia saudade de sua mãe ...

mas Itachi poderia cuidar da situação, claro.)

Sakura despejou o macarrão recém cozido e o queijo na travessa e, em seguida, desligou o fogão.

- Falando sério! - continuou. Ela trouxe a travessa, dois pratos e dois garfos até a mesa - que Sasuke recentemente pintou (de rosa). - Nossa história de amor é simplesmente muito louca, uma versão moderna de _Romeu e Julieta_, apenas mais feliz e sem toda aquela matança.

Ela sorriu de canto.

- Oh, e tecnicamente, você é a Julieta, era você quem estava noivo e tudo mais...

Sasuke lhe enviou uma carranca, colocando o rolo de volta na badeja, com o qual terminaria a pintura da sala de estar com um belo tom de azul – tal como era seu quarto quando morava com sua mãe, antes ir para a Universidade - cor essa escolhida por Sakura para seu novo apartamento com ele.

Ambos tinham de formado na universidade de UK no ano anterior. Sasuke, com sua Licenciatura em Ciências e iria começar na Escola de Medicina no outono. Sakura ganhou uma bolsa em Artes para um programa MIT para o qual se candidatou e agora estava fazendo estágio em uma revista. Foi estranho no início, a relação deles. Depois daquele encontro na loja de flores, por mais que Sasuke tentasse negar, ele _sentiu_ algo por Sakura e simplesmente _não conseguia_ afastar esse sentimento.

- E bem, minha família não te odeia. Mamãe te adora, Shika te acha legal e diz que é divertido jogar basquete com você porque hey, eu sou horrível jogando e meu pai te acha um ... - Sakura diz entre risos e sorrisos - _"rapaz formidável e digno" _e minha mãe passou a gostar de você também, então eu acho que isso acaba ajudando a minimizar os problemas pela metade.

- Minha mãe gosta de você também. - Sasuke replicou. E franziu o cenho.

Com um pequeno suspiro, revirou os olhos e pos um pouco de ketchup sobre seu macarrão com queijo, fazendo com que Sakura se encolhesse em repulsa à mistura.

- E então eu tenho uma garota - desde que agora eu sou o Romeu - pela qual me apaixonei e pela qual fugi para pra procurar frei ... ou um, um padre.

Sakura bufou e, em seguida, colocou um pouco do macarrão - com sabor de ketchup - na boca e quando abriu de novo para conversar...

... engasgou e cuspiu-o no guardanapo.

- Eca, eca, eca! - E enviou uma carranca para Sasuke que estava sorrindo de canto, levando um soco no braco logo em seguida. - Você é tão _idiota!_ Deus, às vezes não posso acreditar que estamos mesmo juntos.

Ele bufou outra vez. – Eu conheço bem essa sensação...

O sorriso zombeteiro de Sakura sumiu e o fitou timidamente.

Desde que deixou sua família, todos os assuntos financeiros eram com ele (não que ele já não pudesse pagar as contas ou coisa assim). O pai de Sakura não tinha nenhum problema em dar-lhes dinheiro, embora o casal não gostasse de ter de pegar emprestado uma vez que isso estragava todo o gosto da tão esperada _independência._

- Você se arrepende de ter ido embora? - perguntou em voz baixa.

E em resposta, Sasuke a beijou.

* * *

><p>NT:

_Ok, pessoal, tai o finalzinho da Micro-serie "It's on me"._

_Curtiram?_

_Viram so, nada de casamento arranjado - gracas a Deus! ahhahaa_

_.._

_Bom, flores, eu queria dizer que to super feliz com os comments, nossa, mesmo. E que ando tao atolada com a "vida real" que tem sido complexo responder a cada um deles. (Venho, bato papinhos fofos com vcs, mas sempre fico com a impressao de que deixei algum faltando... e por isso, gomen.)_

_._

_Sobre a "Agenda de posts do mes de marco": Esta disponivel no meu** perfil**. :)_

_._

_Bem, galera, eu vou nessa. _

_Bjo bjo :DD_


	22. ainda um vingador

_**Coleção Sasusaku em 30 shots **  
><em>

_**Postagens: **aleatórias._

_**Classificação etári**__**a geral**: T_

_Esse shot contém spoilers/ Na epoca em que foi escrita, a autora nao sabia que Tobi era Obito. Entao, teremos mencoes a Madara como Tobi, ok._

_**Gênero das Ones: **Romance/Humor/drama/Angst/Outros_

_**Disclamer**: O Naruto não é meu. Nem da OWHF.  
><em>

_**Sinopse:** Eu não acreditava em destino. Mas tão logo procuro, você está bem ao meu lado. What a feeling!  
><em>

_**Autora: **Ohwhatsherface_

_**Tradutora:** K Hime  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>brighter than sunshine<strong>

**.**

** Still an Avenger...**

__** .**__

_ainda um vingador..._

* * *

><p>Então você olha para baixo para fitar as ondas - desejando e querendo lavar-se - enquanto elas quebram contra as rochas altas nas quais esta agora.<p>

Olhos em branco e o rosto bastante inexpressivo.

Seus lábios afrouxam, perdendo sua permanente - embora não completamente permanente, porque se fosse permanente, ainda estaria lá - carranca e agora formam uma linha simples e reta.

Você ainda é um vingador.

A única diferença é que agora perdeu qualquer credibilidade no quesito _justiça_, e, como de costume, o seu

(Cuidadoso, preocupado, muito _zeloso)_

irmão te colocou nesse caminho. Claro, suas intenções eram para você se sentir realizado, para te fazer pensar que matou o homem que matou sua família inteira, mas agora você é apenas o homem que matou o homem que matou sua família inteira

(De criminosos ...?)

mas ainda assim te salvou

(E te fez mais forte, e te protegeu, e lhe deu um motivo para seguir em frente, e-)

de Orochimaru

(O erro),

de Madara

(Sua… família?),

de Konoha

(seu _lar)._

* * *

><p>Você ainda é um vingador.<p>

E se lembra das coisas que Madara lhe disse, tentando escolher as palavras, mas acabando por ouvir a todas. Seu irmão foi um herói sangrento e você sabe disso e isso quase te mata por dentro, porque você o matou pensando que seria um herói, mas você _não_ é um herói.

Danzo. Koharu. Homura.

Sua mandíbula cerra e você tenta manter os olhos vermelhos sob controle.

E simplesmente ignora a forma como as ondas estao maiores, respingando levemente sobre sua pele. E sao de um frio congelante contra a pele nua de seu peito, mas é refrescante e isso te lembra que ainda está vivo e definitivamente com um novo propósito.

* * *

><p>Você ainda é um vingador.<p>

Fecha os olhos e por um momento

(Só por um momento, só um momento, só um momento)

deixa-se perguntar sobre as coisas que poderiam ter sido

(Poderia ter sido, deveria ter sido, _teria sido)_

se tudo tivesse ido de acordo com todos os seus planos, e se não tivesse descoberto a verdade sobre seu irmão e sua família e sua Vila, e tivesse simplesmente voltado para Konoha

(Para fazer as coisas direito - embora não tao direito assim, no sentido de que matara as pessoas que precisavam ser mortas).

Você teria se subemetido a qualquer punição que a Hokage lhe impusesse

(E os _ancioes)_

Ou talvez não fosse castigado. Claro, você partiu, e isso, em todos os aspectos técnicos, é traição, e com certeza, muitos shinobi de Konoha ficaram feridos no processo de tentar traze-lo de volta, mas também não era como se você _tivesse pedido por isso._

Além disso, você livrou a Vila de dois de seus maiores traidores-

Não.

Livrou Konoha de _um_ dos seus maiores traidores.

Itachi não era um traidor...

Mas você teria retornado

(Não como se não fosse - porque você simplesmente ira. Apenas nao tão pacificamente como teria gostado que o fosse)

e teria corrido atras e feito as pazes com pessoas que te ajudaram e arriscaram suas vidas por você e que lhe eram _preciosas_.

Você teria treinado com Naruto e o levado para comer ramen, e teria resistido a ficar carrancudo quando Kakashi lhe desse um tapinha na cabeça e resistido a lhe enviar aquele olhar de aborrecimento quando ele tirasse aquele livro estúpido do bolso, e teria deixado Sakura ser a unica a lhe abracar e beijar e lhe ensinar a amar de novo.

Você teria consertado todos os danos que causou, mas não vai.

Apenas não pode.

Porque ainda é um vingador.

.

* * *

><p>NT:

_Ah cara... eu fico pensando: WTH, pq a vida da gente tem que ser tao complicada? Essa fardo que o Sasuke tem que carregar e tao denso para alguem tao novo como ele... ai ai, ai ai..._

_.._

_Bem flores, tai mais outro pra gente (seguindo a "agenda de posts" do meu perfil ;D)_

_Meninas, bjitos proces e deixem aquele comment bonitao ai pra fic ;D_

_Hime._


	23. there are other options you know

_**Coleção Sasusaku em 30 shots **  
><em>

_**Postagens: **aleatórias._

_**Classificação etári**__**a geral**: T_

__**Gênero das Ones: **Romance/Humor/drama/Angst/Outros__

_**Disclamer**: O Naruto não é meu. Nem da OWHF.  
><em>

_**Sinopse:** Eu não acreditava em destino. Mas tão logo procuro, você está bem ao meu lado. What a feeling!  
><em>

_**Autora: **Ohwhatsherface_

_**Tradutora:** K Hime_

* * *

><p><strong>brighter than sunshine<strong>

**.**

**there are other options you know**

_ existem outras opções, sabia_

.

.

* * *

><p>A lua está cheia esta noite.<p>

Ela brilha, mas uma nuvem passa em frente a ela, tornando tudo mais escuro.

- Eu não sou _estúpida -_ ela sussurra aos pedaços.

E por ao menos uma vez, Naruto está certo.

Você realmente _é_ um cretino.

- Eu _sei_ que está partindo.

Acabou.

Você é um idiota e um manipulador e um idiota e um ingrato...

- Aa.

... E você _não a merece._

Você usou Kakashi para aprender o Chidori.

E usou Naruto para testar sua força.

E usou Orochimaru para ficar mais forte.

E usou Karin para seguir seu irmão que ainda era melhor que você.

E usou Suigetsu para ajudar a derrotá-lo.

E usou Juugo para saber mais sobre seu Selo Amaldiçoado.

E você a _usou_ para assegurar-lhe um herdeiro.

* * *

><p>Você está prestes a deixá-la. Está ciente disso, certo? Está escolhendo seu ódio sobre seu amor. Ou talvez isso não seja amor, se você acha tão fácil deixá-la para trás desolada e sozinha - e <em>grávida<em> - para continuar a perseguir o irmão que _o_ deixou desolado e sozinho.

Vocês dois estão no mesmo local em que estiveram há sete anos, quando a curou, deixando-a para tras, sozinha e desolada. Ela não está chorando neste momento, mas você já pode vê-la fazer isso e _morrendo_ a cada segundo por dentro enquanto a olha fixamente para a sombra pálida do verde em seus olhos apáticos.

- Você é um vingador ...

A voz dela é baixa e você não sabe o que dizer.

- Você é um cretino, mas é um vingador. Itachi matou sua família e você é um vingador por isso e eu sei que não há nada que possa mudar isso, exceto vê-lo morto por suas próprias mãos.

Você acena com a cabeça.

- Aa.

Sakura ri amargamente e você se mantém composto enquanto ela possui uma expressão de dor no rosto. Seus olhos verdes não lacrimejam mais, porque ela já chorou _o suficiente_ por você.

E ela _não_ merece isso.

- Tudo bem, Sasuke-kun. - murmura. E levanta a mão e a coloca em sua bochecha. Aparentemente, uma lágrima caiu de um unico olho quando nenhuma mais poderia vir. Ela enxuga a gota solitária e força-se a sorrir, como vem fazendo nos últimos sete anos. - Eu sei que não há _nada_ que eu possa fazer pra você me escolher em vez de Itachi.

E entao, você pressiona o rosto ainda mais no toque quente dela, naquele toque reconfortante e ela imediatamente retira a mão.

- Nada.

Você não diz nada quando a isso.

- Não posso fazê-lo me _escolher em vez dele,_ não importa quantas vezes eu disser que te amo, não vai adiantar.

E nesse momento, voce se ve desejando que ela lhe dissesse apenas mais uma vez, porque agora já praticamente tem a certeza de que nunca mais podera ouvi-lo novamente.

- Nenhuma tentativa de mostrar afeição.

E quer abraçá-la só mais uma vez, mas você sabe que ela não poderia suportar tocá-lo.

Sakura ri ressentida e dá-lhe um sorriso indignado.

- Nem mesmo me deixar inconsciente num banco.

A nuvem passa e a luz aparece de novo, brilhando sobre a forma feminina mais uma vez, até que _ela_ anda para longe de você.

* * *

><p>Você é um cretino.<p>

E um idiota e um manipulador e um cretino ingrato e não a merece.

Você é manipulador.

Você a _beijou._

E _mentiu_ para ela.

Sussurrou doces, tão doces palavras em seu ouvido e a tomou para si.

E a fez pensar que _realmente, realmente _a amava da mesma maneira que ela _realmente,_ realmente te ama, quando na realidade, você fez tudo isso porque é_ um manipulador._

- Eu vou voltar. - você murmura, mas sabe que ela não pode mais te ouvir.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Bom, esse shot foi super Angst, ne?<em>

_Ai ai, eu adoro angst *apanha*_

_E vcs, curtiram? _

* * *

><p>Ps: Galera, pelo que vi ontem, a preferencia de posts esta nas fics: <strong>MPB, LME e Laying Claim<strong>.

Logo, teremos posts dessas 3 fics essa semana (e mais outras que ja estavam programadas tmb ;D)

**MPB: Terca-feira**

**LME: Quarta-feira**

**Extra + drabbles: Quinta-feira**

**Extra + drabbles: Sexta-feira**

**LC: Sabado**

**Extra kakasaku: Domingo**

_(montao de coisa boa, ne ;D)_

Pps: Putz, meninas! Eu passei em processos de usinagem, aquela materia que pensei que iria pegar rec! Uh uh! (Tipo, a prova tava impossivel, ja tinha ate perdido as esperancas, mas foi! Ahhhhhhh, micro-ferias la vou eu! *pulinhos de alegria*


	24. Daddy dearest

_**Coleção Sasusaku em 30 shots **  
><em>

_**Postagens: **aleatórias._

_**Classificação etári**__**a geral**: T_

__**Gênero das Ones: **Romance/Humor/drama/Angst/Outros__

_**Disclamer**: O Naruto não é meu. Nem da OWHF.  
><em>

_**Sinopse:** Eu não acreditava em destino. Mas tão logo procuro, você está bem ao meu lado. What a feeling!  
><em>

_**Autora: **Ohwhatsherface_

_**Tradutora:** K Hime_

* * *

><p><strong>brighter than sunshine<strong>

**.**

**** D**addy dearest**

_Querido papai*_

.

.

* * *

><p>Sakura nunca teve um pai.<p>

E imagina se essa é a razão pela qual se apega tanto aos homens em sua vida. Pensa que se agarra a eles, porque não havia uma figura masculina em sua vida desde que tinha cinco anos e ela precisava de _alguém, qualquer um,_ para preencher esse vazio. Sua mãe tivera alguns namorados e noivos, mas ninguém que quisera se tornar o pai de Sakura.

Enquanto segura a criança em seus barcos, pensa em _seu_ pai.

E tem pena dele, porque sabe que ele nao tera um pai também, assim como ela.

Aconchega o pequeno rapazinho nos braços, sorrindo para a crianca em total ternura. Seus olhos verdes brilham e o sorriso feliz aumenta quando o menino pega a dedo que ela usa para acarinhar-lhe o nariz suavemente.

- Bom menino. - murmura, inclinando a cabeça para beijá-lo na testa.

A criança grunhe vertiginosamente e seu sorriso cresce.

A moca de dezessete anos desvia o olhar da crianca, ao ouvir o barulho da cama e dos lencois movendo-se e seu sorriso começa a lentamente a desaparecer quando o moco deitado na cama de hospital começa a sentar-se.

- Sasuke-kun, - murmura, nervosa, segurando a criança de cabelos escuros de forma protetora contra o peito. - Você acordou.

Ele acena com a cabeça ligeiramente.

E finalmente abre os olhos para fita-la e seus ombros visivelmente enconlhem-se ao ver o bebê que carrega.

Precisa de um momento ate poder começar a falar.

- Ele ... - Sasuke engole em seco, nervoso. - É _seu?_

Sakura faz uma pausa e fita o bebê tristemente.

Seu rosto pálido emoldurado por franjas curtas de puro ébano e olhos brilhantes tão escuros como o céu noturno. Ela teme que um dia, quando ele crescer, seja como seu pai, e se torne um assassino doentio. Ele é muito pequeno para um menino de, provavelmente, oito meses, e Sakura pensa que o menino se encaixa perfeitamente em seus braços.

- Sim, - responde lentamente. - O bebê é do seu irmão. Nós o encontramos em uma das salas do esconderijo Akatuski, chorando.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Uma onda de emoções o lava por dentro enquanto observa Sakura segurar o bebê.<p>

Ele se sente pleno porque cumpriu sua vingança e também vazio, porque Itachi havia partido, e pleno porque agora se sente seguro, e novamente vazio por estar de volta a Konoha e culpado por-

Ele não é melhor que Itachi - tirando as famílias daqueles serers inocentes.

- Quantos anos ele tem? - Sasuke perguntou baixinho.

Sakura levanta da cadeira ao lado da cama, traz a criança consigo, e começa a nina-lo, pondo uma toalha no ombro e inclinando-o sobre ela. Acaricia as costas do menino.

- Cerca de oito meses, - diz, olhando para o bebê novamente. - Eu acho.

- Eu tinha oito anos, - ele murmura, enviando um olhar mortal para fora da janela, ao longe, seus punhos enlaçando fortemente os lençóis da cama e ele se sente ainda mais culpado por isso. - … quando ele ...

Sakura concorda e ele sabe que ela silenciosamente o entende.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Quando o bebê está satisfeito, se enrosca aos braços de Sakura e começa a cair no sono; ela se senta do lado da cama.<p>

Sasuke começa a sentir-se desconfortável e não tem certeza se isso é por causa de sua presença ou a do bebê.

- E agora? - ela pergunta, mudando um pouco de posição para que ele possa _ver_ a criança. - O que acontece com ele-

- Vou levá-lo.

Sua voz soa firme e confiante e ele está certo de que pode compensar essa criança, de alguma forma, por ter sido aquele a livrar-lhe de seu pai, mesmo que tal pai fosse a maior escória de toda a terra; e sua firmeza e confiança vacilam quando ela arqueia uma sobrancelha fina e recua um pouco, segurando o bebê protetoramente.

Sasuke envia-lhe uma carranca profunda.

_- O que? -_ sibila.

E, em seguida, ela ri.

E simplesmente não pára.

- D-desculpe! - Seu riso tenta soar abafado agora. - É que ... Bem ... Quero dizer, _você_ vai bancar o pai, isso é tão ... tão ...

E outra gargalha, ainda mais alegre, escapa-lhe os labios. E Sasuke cora ligeiramente.

- Estou falando sério.

Ela pára de rir e apenas olha para ele. E franze os lábios de forma pensativa antes de estender os braços, oferecendo-lhe o bebê.

- Segure-o, - diz.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Cuidadosamente e de forma insegura, ele tenta ouvi-la, mas se encontra novamente transbordando em emoções interiores, porque ele esta tao confuso e nervoso e quase que com <em>medo<em> já que agora o bebê está chorando e se debatendo e certamente _não_ gosta dele tanto quanto gosta de Sakura.

Ela imediatamente se inclina e acarinha rosto do bebê e sussurra palavras doces e Sasuke suspira interiormente.

- Eu acho que poderia precisar de ajuda com isso, - Sasuke resmunga em irritação porque ele odeia ter que precisar da ajuda dos outros.

- Tudo bem, - Sakura, sorriu-lhe e acena com a cabeça. - Eu posso fazer isso.

Enquanto lhe ensina a maneira correta de segurar uma criança para evitar que ele chore, Sasuke a escuta atentamente, e admira-se com o bebê grunhindo contente.

E enquanto Sasuke segura o bebê da maneira correta e ele lhe sorri largamente, pressionando-se ainda mais contra seu peito, agarrando-lhe sua camisa com força, o sorriso de Sakura aumenta, e toda a pena que sentira mais cedo, simplesmente se esnavence. Porque, por mais que o pequenino possa ter perdido seu verdadeiro pai, ele havia ganho outro em troca.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>E ai, personas, curtiram?<em>

_Ai ai, queria postar algo leve hoje pra gente ;)_

_..._

_._

_Bom, entao, eu to pensando em att as seguintes fics essa semana (nao necessariamente nessa ordem) - **My pretend Boyfriend, Ninfa, What could have been, The longest month ever e Simplicity in Complexity**._

_Voces gostam desse arranjo?_

_._

_Ok, flores, antes de ir lembrem-se que tem um monte de att de fanfics la no perfil das **Tradutoras** (entre outras que teremos essa semana ;)_

_Deem uma passadinha la, tem coisas boas! (olha, eu recomendo - MUITO - a leitura da fanfic **Look Underneath**. A historia e muitooooo boa! Certo, todas elas tem um 'q' especial, mas essa... cara...). Entao, facam uma visitinha. Tenho certeza que o tempo sera bem investido :D_

_._

_Vou-me,_

_fiquem bem,_

_bjo bjo_

_Hime._


	25. don't say a word

**Uma Coleção de One-shots SasuSaku da autora Ohwhatsherface **  
><strong>Postagens:<strong> aleatórias.  
><strong>Classificação etária:<strong> T  
>Não contém spoilers UA  
><strong>Gênero das Ones<strong>: Romance/Humor/drama  
><strong>Disclamer:<strong> O Naruto não é meu. D;  
><strong>Sinopse:<strong> Eu não acreditava em destino. Mas tão logo procuro, você está bem ao meu lado. What a feeling!  
><strong>Autora<strong>: Ohwhatsherface

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Brighter Than Sunshine**

**não diga uma palavra**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Ela está cansada.<p>

E quando está cansada (a palavra que substitui _estressada)_ ela acha que observar bebês a acalma.

Toda vez que algo dá errado no hospital - quando perde um paciente ou tem que lidar com os parentes do mesmo ou sempre que tem uma briga com seu pai sobre _ele,_ ou sempre que tem dificuldade em aprender uma nova lição de sua mentora, ou sempre que...

Sempre.

Encontrava-se observando aqueles recém-nascidos completamente maravilhada.

_Eles são bonitos,_ pensa, inclinando-se um pouco contra o vidro.

Ela quer um bebê.

Um dia.

Talvez em breve, enquanto sabe que seu útero ainda é saudável e capaz de lhe prover um.

O olhar de Sakura cai ate o canto direito, onde uma base improvisada serve como cama temporária para um menino de cabelinhos negros e muito macios e cujas pálpebras lentamente caem, caindo no sono. Ela sequer se move, mesmo quando percebe que alguem se aproxima de si.

"Sakura -"

"Cala a boca".

As pálpebras do menino erguem-se, revelando-lhe um tom de verde escuro, como as árvores da floresta em que varias vezes ja havia treinado. Ela se pergunta se essa e a mesma cor de _seus_ olhos quando a vida costumava ser mais fácil. Quando tudo o que tinha para fazer era comer, dormir e respirar naturalmente. Quando ela poderia ser tão egoísta quanto quisesse e não havia pessoas importantes para perder. Não havia pessoas para curar, nem para matar, nem para confortar, nem por quem chorar, nem a quem_ amar._

Ela franze a testa e espera que os olhos desse menino permaneçam os mesmos, que nunca mudem. Sakura não quer que esse menino venha a ter os olhos como os dela, que vêem pessoas morrerem, ou sendo feridas ou chorando, ou perdendo-as pouco a pouco, lentamente fazendo seu interior quebrar e morrer outra e outra vez.

Ela está cansada.

"Se tivéssemos um filho, ele provavelmente se pareceria com esse menino."

Sakura pisca e não se sente mais cansada, a frase de seu companheiro a _acorda._

"O- O quê?" A gagueira faz-se inevitável, esperando que ele a dissesse que nao havia dito nada e ela estava imaginando coisas.

Ele está olhando para o bebê, aquele com os cabelos negros e os olhos verdes - cujos verdes devem permanecer como são agora.

A observação dos bebês está lentamente perdendo o efeito de acalma-la - e isso tudo por culpa de Sasuke.

"Ferir você nunca foi a minha intenção."

Sakura impede o rosnar que quer partir de sua gargante. Ela o evita porque é assim que uma dama deve faze-lo, ser elegante e educada e porque não é sempre que Sasuke costuma falar. Ela teme que, se qualquer som fosse feito agora (mesmo se seu futuro-parecido filho chorasse), Sasuke imediatamente fecharia-se completamente.

Ela acena com a cabeça.

Em vez de rosnar, ela quer falar. Quer gritar e acertá-lo, mas tal comoção poderia acordar os bebês e ela se preocupava mais com o conforto deles. Uma das primeiras cenas da vida que viriam certamente não deveria ser a de um casal (bem, se podem mesmo chama-los de "um casal"?) brigando e gritando. Violência e vulgaridade não devem ser as primeiras coisas gravadas em suas mentes delicadas.

Sakura quer dizer a ele que mesmo nao querendo magoá-la, ele o fez, e que ele tem sido um cretino consigo desde seus _12 anos?_

Ela acena com a cabeça novamente.

"E me desculpe se eu o fiz."

"Se?" Ela estremece quando uma palavra desliza de sua língua com amargor. Sasuke lhe envia uma acarranca e Sakura se sente um pouco culpada por soar tão furiosa. "Sinto muito."

"Não", diz calmamente. "Você não deveria se desculpar."

Ela balança a cabeça. "Tudo bem ... Você tem razão, eu não deveria."

Eles continuam a observar o menino.

"Eu _não estou."_

"O que eu disse ..." Sasuke começa. Ele esta calmo e fala lentamente e tão, tão inseguro sobre o que exatamente _quer_ dizer. Ele nunca foi muito de falar. "Saiu tudo errado, Sakura..."

"Na verdade, Sasuke, acho que deu tudo _certo",_ rosna de volta. Sakura coloca a mão contra o vidro e se inclina um pouco, enquanto um pequeno sorriso (triste) aparece em seus lábios. "Tão, tao certo..."

Ela vira a cabeça e _olha_ para ele.

"Você estava sendo honesto, Sasuke. Eu não deveria ter esperado que mentisse pra mim e fizesse as coisas soarem melhor."

"Sakura -"

"Um dia", murmura numa voz quase entrecortada, dando um passo a frente , ficando bem na frente dele, a centímetros de toca-lo. E pode sentir o calor emanando dele e precisa de toda sua força de vontade para não pressionar-se contra ele. "Um dia", repete lentamente. "Um dia vai perceber o quanto eu significo pra você… e o quanto você _precisa de_ mim. Um dia vai olhar pra mim."

Ela sorri tristemente.

"E eu não vou estar lá."

Ele permanece imóvel e ela se aproveita dessa oportunidade para ficar na ponta dos pés e pressionar os lábios contra os dele em um adeus final.

Porque ela está cansada demais.

E agora…

… ja teve o bastante.

.

* * *

><p><em>Bem, eu acho que um domingo chuvoso merece uma historia agridoce.<em>

_E vcs? _


	26. Hey there, Sakura

**Uma Coleção de One-shots SasuSaku da autora Ohwhatsherface **  
><strong>Postagens:<strong> aleatórias.  
><strong>Classificação etária:<strong> T  
>Não contém spoilers UA  
><strong>Gênero das Ones<strong>: Romance/Humor/drama  
><strong>Disclamer:<strong> O Naruto não é meu.  
><strong>Sinopse:<strong> Eu não acreditava em destino. Mas tão logo procuro, você está bem ao meu lado. What a feeling!  
><strong>Autora<strong>: Ohwhatsherface.

**Notas:** A Pauline faz mencoes as musicas Creep, RadioHead e Hey there Delilah. Recomendo-as :)

**Tradutora:** K Hime.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Brighter Than Sunshine**

**Hey there, Sakura**

** .**

**.**

* * *

><p>Quando sentou-se calmamente la no fundo da sala de música, para fazer sua lição de matemática e ouvi-lo tocar violão, ela pensou por um momento que, se ele soubesse que ela estava lá enquanto ele tocava, ele provavelmente pensaria que ela, novamente, havia se tornado uma<em> stalker<em>, ou pior, uma de suas _fangirls_.

Ja fazia isso um tempo.

Três semanas.

Durante três semanas, depois da escola, ia para a sala de música e sentava-se no canto, ao lado da janela. E pelos primeiros trinta minutos, apenas desfrutaria do silêncio singular ou ouviria algo em seu iPod, e depois, quando Sasuke viesse um pouco mais tarde, depois de tirar um momento para jogar conversa fora com Naruto depois da escola, ela simplesmente iria ficar ali, para ouvi-lo.

Ele nunca iria nota-la, sua figura escondida atras da cauda do piano, onde jazia sentada.

Ele simplesmente se sentaria à beira do pequeno palco e tocaria sua música.

Sempre.

Todos os dias.

Todos os dias nas últimas três semanas desde o primeiro dia aula.

* * *

><p>Sakura cantarolava levemente ao escutar as notas dele.<p>

Baixinho, apenas sob a própria respiração, enquanto seus dedos desenhavam parábolas e tentava entende-las, enquanto palavras simplesmente esacapavam-lhe murmuradas.

Seus murmúrios da musica _Cree_p cessaram assim que a música parou abruptamente.

- Quem está aí?

Ela saltou em vista a voz masculina e acidentalmente derrubou o livro de matemática.

Inclinou-se sobre o assento para pegar o livro, e quando ergueu-se de volta, olhos verdes foram recebidos com a visão de Sasuke olhando para si, com o violão a tiracolo.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou, franzindo a testa.

- Lição de casa. - Ela respondeu com indiferença. - E relaxando.

* * *

><p>Havia uma vermelhidão no rosto do rapaz que a fez rir levemente sob a respiração.<p>

O moco parecia como se tivesse acabado de beijar alguém, com aquele tom rosado pintando-lhe o rosto pálido e o nervosismo em seus olhos escuros. Estava mesclando carrancas a desviando o olhar para o chão, inquieto.

Ela sorriu. - Puxa, Sasuke, tudo o que eu fiz foi ouvi-lo tocar, acalme-se.

Ele a fitou por um momento antes de dar de ombros, tomando, em seguida, um lugar ao lado dela.

E sentiu-se estranhamente calmo, apenas sentando-se ao lado dela naquele banquinho, enquanto a moca terminava sua lição de casa, sentindo a brisa fresca entrando pela janela da sala de música. A luz do sol de setembro iluminou o lugar, criando uma atmosfera acolhedora. Sasuke virou-se e recostou-se à mesa, cabisbaixo.

- Ei, Sasuke, quer ser incrível por alguns minutos? - perguntou alegremente.

- Eu sou sempre incrível. - murmurou.

Sakura bufou em vista a piada boba.

- O que você quer?

- Toque algo para mim. - ela murmurou.

Ele a fitou por cima do ombro, mas olhos verdes não encontraram os negros. - O que?

- Hum, que tal _Hey There, Delilah? - _Sugeriu.

Sakura trouxe o lápis até os lábios e mastigou a ponta da borracha. - Tipo, você poderia mudar algumas palavras e -

- Eu _não_ vou cantar 'Hey There, Sakura' - afirmou secamente, fitando as cordas de metal do instrumento enquanto tocava alguns acordes.

Ela franziu o cenho e depois colocou o lápis sobre a mesa.

- Mas, Sasu-

- Não.

- Ah, vai-

- Não.

- Por favor-

- Não.

Ela se levantou e ajoelhou-se sobre o banco, inclinando-se sobre Sasuke, pondo os braços nos ombros dele, pressionando seu peso contra ele.

Quando Sasuke a fitou, ali, pairando sobre si, viu um biquinho no rosto delicado. Seu lábio inferior protuberou um pouco e ela piscou os cílios para ele.

- Por _favor,_ Sasuke-kun? - pediu, traçando um padrão aleatório ao longo do braço masculino.

E assim, ele cedeu e ela se apaixonou pela interpretação dele da música mais romântica que existia.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Ah gente, eu bem que queria que tivesse uma opcao de "song play" junto ao texto, dai vcs poderiam ouvirver que fofa e essa musica que o Sasuke cantou pra Saku-chan._

_Taoooo fofinha :)_

_Bem, mais uma fic pra adocicar o dia das senhoritas :))_

_A quem me perguntou sobre as att das fics WCHB, FY, TW, FOL e outras "siglas-fics": estamos a caminho. Logo logo teremos posts de cada uma delas, certinho :)_

_._

_Bjitos proces,_

_vamos que vamos!_


	27. this i promise you

**Uma Coleção de One-shots SasuSaku da autora Ohwhatsherface **  
><strong>Postagens:<strong> aleatórias.  
><strong>Classificação etária:<strong> T  
>Não contém spoilers UA  
><strong>Gênero das Ones<strong>: Romance/Humor/drama  
><strong>Disclamer:<strong> O Naruto não é meu.  
><strong>Sinopse:<strong> Eu não acreditava em destino. Mas tão logo procuro, você está bem ao meu lado. What a feeling!  
><strong>Autora<strong>: Ohwhatsherface.

****Tradutora:** K Hime**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Brighter Than Sunshine**

**this i promise you**

**isso eu prometo a você**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Talvez você esteja arrependido.<p>

Mais ou menos.

Você a vê em silêncio enquanto ela toca os lábios e os olhos lentamente começam a lacrimejar. Ela permanece sentada em sua cama, inclinando-se confortavelmente contra a cabeceira, com um travesseiro sob os pés, atentamente jogando seu videogame PSP.

Você se senta ao lado dela com um livro aberto e um caderno em branco na mão - que provavelmente nunca irá usar.

Você realmente deveria estar estudando as implicações da lei da causa e efeito, mas não pode evitar, e apenas continua a observá-la a distancia - o dever de casa que vá para o inferno. O maldito professor de física poderia lidar com um pouco de atraso.

* * *

><p>Houve uma época em que vocês dois usavam a cama para fazer, definitivamente, outras coisas sem ser jogar videogames e fazer trabalhos de casa inacabados e a ironia disso tudo quase te faz rir.<p>

- Então, acha que vai acabar ainda hoje? - ela pergunta de forma breve.

Você a percebe um pouco tensa e ela torce o nariz e você percebe que ela está provavelmente tentando dizer alguma coisa. - Porque assim, eu estou meio que com fome e acho que poderia comer alguma coisa agora.

- Naruto já está na cozinha. - diz a ela. - Vocês dois estão no meu apartamento o tempo todo, sabia. Deveriam fazer minhas compras. - Embora ela estivesse mais lá que Naruto, mas na verdade isso não era a questão real. - Basta pegar qualquer coisa.

- Ah, não podemos, tipo, pedir uma pizza?

Você não responde, pois está olhando demais para o rosto dela.

A luz da pequena tela brilha contra a pele pálida da garota fazendo com que ela pareça ainda mais branca. Seus olhos verdes brilham em excitação e raiva e frustração tudo ao mesmo tempo. Ela se contorce em uma direção e depois na outra enquanto murmura maldições baixinho. Sua língua escapole para fora muito ligeiramente enquanto ela tenta se concentrar em vencer sua dificil batalha contra o Videogame.

Quando ela finalmente o faz, você observa a maneira como a tensão em seus ombros alivia e a ouve respirar num suspiro de alívio.

Ela finalmente olha para cima e te vê fitando-lhe. Seus olhos verdes encontram os seus e um_ blush_ leve aparece em seu rosto.

É quase fofo.

- O quê? – ela pergunta timidamente e um pouco na defensiva também.

Você abaixa o olhar. Nunca vai dizer a ela, mas se sente um pouco intimidado por seus olhos verdes. Eles são tão claros e tão verdes e quando ela olha para você com aqueles orbes, você se sente como se ela pudesse ver além de sua alma e ela sabe exatamente o que você está pensando.

Seu olhar cai passando pelo nariz dela indo para os lábios rosados e para baixo, na altura de seu pescoço. Você vê uma corrente pendurada no pescoço dela, longa demais para que possa ver o que existe na extremidade.

Impulsivamente, curiosamente, atira a mão para o pescoço dela e puxa o longo colar para fora da camisa da moça.

- H-hey!

E olha para o que está em sua mão e sua testa franze.

- Você ... ainda usa isto?

Você segura a aliança de ouro branco com seu dedo médio e o polegar, enquanto examina a jóia com um rosto impassível.

E passa o seu dedo indicador ao longo do pequeno ruby e sente como se isso trouxesse de volta metade de um ano que se passara, quando dera isso a ela: o anel de compromisso. Mas isso foi antes de você tê-la _deixado_.

* * *

><p>Ela é realmente especial, você percebe. Ela ainda é sua amiga, mesmo depois do fato de tê-la deixado.<p>

Você só a namorou por cerca de um ano, mas ainda era alguma coisa e ainda assim foi incrível e ainda te feria o fato de que você a deixou, mas você é um _idiota_ compromisso-_fóbico_ e estúpido.

Não é sua culpa realmente.

Você cresceu sozinho— com uma mãe sempre voltada para os compromissos sociais, um pai com uma agenda sempre lotada e trabalho trabalho trabalho e um irmão com sua indiferença e incapacidade de ser sociável.

Você esteve _sempre_ sozinho e deixar alguém entrar e estar tão _perto_ era assustador demais, então realmente, por que você saiu com ela?

Talvez fosse o cabelo dela. Era muito exótico e fascinante e você não poderia evitar ser atraído por ele quando se encontrara com ela em seu primeiro ano. Ou talvez tenham sido seus olhos. Eram muito bonitos - ainda _são_ muito bonitos. E você odeia como ela pode ver tudo com aqueles olhos.

Ou talvez fosse apenas _ela._ Como tudo - _tudo_ nela . Ela é tão incrível.

E você é um idiota. Você a deixou.

E _está_ arrependido.

- Por quê? - pergunta. A corrente é longa, por isso, mesmo que você esteja segurando o anel, não precisa puxa-la demais.

Ela encolhe os ombros e coloca o PSP no criado-mudo. - Não sei. - responde. - Eu acho que ... esse é o lugar onde ele pertence. - Ela olha para você com os lábios em uma reta e os olhos endurecidos e uma expressão endurecida, mas você pode ver sob sua máscara, sob todas as rachaduras, até que ela se quebra e você pode ver que ela está chorando. - Qual foi a promessa?

Você parece confuso e ela percebe.

- A promessa. - ela repete, puxando o anel de volta e pondo a corrente de volta, escondida por dentro da camisa mais uma vez. - Qual foi a promessa? Esse é um anel de_ promessas_, mas não houve uma promessa.

- Isso...

Você fecha a boca, porque nem sabe o que dizer.

Ou bem, você _sabe,_ é claro que sabe, simplesmente não quer. Dizer a ela que a promessa que fez era_ fazê-la feliz._

Seus olhos verdes se iluminariam e, em seguida, ela curvaria cabeça para baixo em constrangimento e a franja rosa cobriria-lhe o rosto e então você veria um _blush e_scarlate aparecer naquele rosto pálido e os lábios cor de rosa esboçarem um sorriso - mas você não quer isso, não quer nada disso, porque então você ficaria arrependido.

Sim, ficaria. Mas talvez isso não importasse mais...

- Era _'Eu sempre retornarei pra você_'... - você responde lentamente, olhando para longe, um leve_ blush_ pinta-lhe o rosto.

Você suspira. _Droga._

- Eu não sou bom com relacionamento, Sakura. - diz a ela.

Você nunca disse isso a ela antes.

Nem mesmo quando estavam juntos, embora ela provavelmente já soubesse, porque isso não é algo tão difícil de notar. Naruto é provavelmente a única pessoa constante que você já teve por perto, mas isso é diferente. - E eu não sou o melhor em manter compromissos, principalmente _amoroso._

Você levanta os dois braços e puxa a corrente para fora do pescoço feminino. Abre o fecho e deixa o anel escorregar para a palma de sua mão.

- Mas ... - E dá de ombros levemente. - Bem, não _agora,_ mas _em breve,_ talvez você possa me ensinar ...

Você desliza o anel no dedo dela, da mesma maneira que fez da última vez, mas desta vez há palavras e declarações e promessas, e desta vez ela está chorando e sorrindo, ao contrário da última vez quando ela simplesmente se abriu para você e gaguejou sua gratidão pela jóia.

Seu sorriso cresce e ela te beija suavemente na bochecha.

Ela ri vertiginosamente e envolve os braços ao seu entorno, em um abraço caloroso e sussurra: - Obrigada.

Você dá um aceno de cabeça, o queixo roça nos cabelos róseos da cabeça que está enterrada em seu peito, e, lentamente, você a abraça de volta.

Então talvez você estivesse arrependido.

Você _estava_.

Mas agora está tudo bem.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>kawaii!<em>

_Digam pra titia Hime, **estao curtindo?**_

_**.. **_

_E a colecao esta na reta final._

_Faltam apenas **3 shots** para acabar._

__.__

_Vamos que vamos, povo!_

_Estamos quase la! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Ps de agradecimentos:<strong>

*** ****Eu gostaria de agradecer essas leitoras lindasssss que fazem o meu dia com seus comentarios mega fofos, apoiando meus projetos-fics *malucos***

**** Quero mandar um beijo especial pra Angel Uchiha - minha "promoter" de lonnnnga data. Menina-linda (o que eu seria sem vc?), eu to taoooo feliz de vc ter voltado pra nos, nem acredito que te perdi por quase um ano! Nao|faca|intercambio|nunca| mais| na|sua|vida|entendeu?| *APANHA* Arigatou pelo mega apoio, flor! (acabo de te enviar a lista mais recente de contatos ;)**

***** Raiani (MAS E CLARO QUE ESTOU INTERESSADA :) Nao esqueca de me envia**r teu email** (e desbloquear a funcao PM - eu tentei te "encontrar" novamente, mas nao consegui...).**

****** Mega beijo pras leitoras **Nyah e AS** - eu sei, eu sei, ando em divida com as senhoritas... mas agora, com a volta da Angel, cada uma de vcs **sera avisada** assim que **qq um dos textos do meu perfil for atualizado**. Entao, fiquem de boa, ninguem vai perder atualizacao nenhuma a partir da semana que vem, blezinha? ;)**

******* A todas, muito obrigada pelo carinho. A cada recadinho, Pm, email, scrap da pra sentir o quao entretidas nessa empreitada vcs estao. E isso me empolga bastante, vcs nao tem ideia.**

**_Ne. Vcs nao sabiam? Eu fico feliz em ve-las felizes. Parece meio cliche, mas e um fato, fateeeerrimo ;D_**


	28. kick off your stilettos

**Uma Coleção de One-shots SasuSaku da autora Ohwhatsherface **  
><strong>Postagens:<strong> aleatórias.  
><strong>Classificação etária geral:<strong> T  
>Não contém spoilers UA  
><strong>Gênero das Ones<strong>: Romance/Humor/drama  
><strong>Disclamer:<strong> O Naruto não é meu.  
><strong>Sinopse:<strong> Eu não acreditava em destino. Mas tão logo procuro, você está bem ao meu lado. What a feeling!  
><strong>Autora<strong>: Ohwhatsherface.

****Tradutora:** K Hime**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Brighter Than Sunshine**

**kick off your stilettos**

**We're not falling in love, we're just falling apart**

** .**

**.**

* * *

><p>Ela não o conhece, mas sabe que está no céu.<p>

E ainda, mesmo que ela não o conheça, continua _girando-e-girando-dancando. Su_a cabeça está girando e as luzes piscando a deixam tonta. Seus pés doloridos pelos stilletos* e ela se sente quente, apesar do pouco tecido que tem no corpo. A música continua e as pessoas fazem tanto barulho e ela simplesmente nao consegue ouvir mais nada ao redor. Tudo o que nota e somente ela e este rapaz, que ainda não conhece.

As mãos dele agarram-lhe as coxas, a masculinidade dele roca contra sua pele, o peito masculino pressionando contra seus seios e sua testa inclina sobre a dela, o rosto colado.

Ela pode sentir a umidade de sua pele. Como ele_ inspira-e-expira,_ pode sentir o cheiro de sua respiração. A maior parte é por conta da vodka, mas vem mesclado a toques de rum doce e tecos de maconha. Ela inclina a cabeça ligeiramente e inclina os lábios contra os dele, a língua pedindo passagem.

O gosto dele segue seu cheiro. Ela encontra na boca masculina o gosto amargo de vodka e não se encolhe, nem se afasta. Saboreia o rum de coco que estava bebendo mais cedo e compartilhara com ele. E se intoxica com o sabor persistente da droga que ele usara e geme em prazer, imaginando seu próximo passo.

A lingua masculina arrasta-se contra a dela e ela sente aquele sabor familiar de _ estimulacao-ecxitante-e-intoxicante_. Sua mão direita corre até a coxa dela e agarra-lhe a parte inferior, dando-lhe um aperto no bumbum. Ela geme na boca dele e pressiona-se contra seu corpo ainda mais.

E quase congela quando a mão esquerda se arrasta por sua pele e a traz para cima, levantando-lhe a saia negra que trajava. Dedos se arrastam contra a liga segurando alguns filetes e um pacote de plástico bem guardado em seu esconderijo secreto.

Imediatamente, as mãos femininas sao atiradas por cima da cabeça rosada e os pulsos firmemente presos no lugar. Ela ergue os olhos e toma uma respiração profunda.

"Isso e meu", ela murmura. "Cai fora".

E remove o pacote de pílulas presos contra a coxa e os tira do alcance dele, colocando-o num espaco minúsculo do lado esquerdo do sutiã.

Ele sorri de canto. Suas mãos percorrem o corpo dela - até as coxas, passando pelo bumbum, pela curva suave das costas, e etao de volta aos braços - e prende-lhe novamente os pulsos. O enlace que mantem sobre ela é leve, mas ainda com um ar de dominância. Seu sorriso é arrepiante e desafiador e parte dela está com medo.

A outra parte quer arrastá-lo para longe da pista de dança e ir para o carro.

"Eu tenho sido um bom menino", diz ele.

Sua voz é suave e rasteja-lhe como uma assombracao. O tom perfeito e que provoca arrepios pela espinha.

Lábios pairam contra o lóbulo da orelha. Ele se inclina para baixo e beija todo o caminho ao longo da nuca. Ela sorri contra a pele dele e ronrona em prazer uma-_e-outra-e-varias-vezes._

"Sera que não posso ter um_ trato?_" ele pergunta.

Ela, então, pisca, enviando-lhe um sorriso sensual. Labios femininos curvam-se num movimento _oh-tao-leve-apenas-um-pouquinho_ e ela abre a boca levemente, mostrando apenas uma pequena quantidade de seus dentes. Ele, então, percebe a pequena pílula escondida entre os dentes dela, como se provocando-o.

Ele se prepara para soltar-lhe os pulsos e puxá-la para um beijo feroz e brutal, mas ela incia o movimento, forte, sagaz, feroz. E parte os lábios, não se preocupando em esconder sua impaciência, e empurra a pílula na boca masculina com a língua.

Faíscas voam por trás de seus olhos e ela estremece contra aquele desconhecido. Eles ainda estão _girando-e-girando-e-dancando_ e _beijando-e-se-pegando_ e quando ela o abraça, todo seu toque e aroma e _sabor - _mais uma vez ele trabalha sua magia de modo _excitante-estimulante-e-intoxicante dentro_ dela.

Ela geme em prazer e dor quando ele a preenche com um novo tipo de ecstasy.

E se desespera ao pensar que acabara de adquirir um novo vício.

Ela não o conhecia, mas sabia que estava no céu.

.

* * *

><p><em>Waahhhh.<em>

_Isso foi bom, nao e mesmo?_

_*apanha*_

_Tai mais um shot. _

_So faltam 2 agora, pessoas! _


	29. It takes two to tango

**Uma Coleção de One-shots SasuSaku da autora Ohwhatsherface **  
><strong>Postagens:<strong> aleatórias.  
><strong>Classificação etária geral:<strong> T  
>Não contém spoilers UA  
><strong>Gênero das Ones<strong>: Romance/Humor/drama  
><strong>Disclamer:<strong> O Naruto não é meu.  
><strong>Sinopse:<strong> Eu não acreditava em destino. Mas tão logo procuro, você está bem ao meu lado. What a feeling!  
><strong>Autora<strong>: Ohwhatsherface.

****Tradutora:** K Hime**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Brighter Than Sunshine**

**It takes two to tango**

é preciso dois para dançar tango

.

.

* * *

><p>Matar Itachi foi fácil.<p>

Bem não _fácil,_ no sentido de ter sido capaz de fazê-lo em um instante. Nao, fácil porque eu sabia como fazê-lo e o que nao fazer.

Embora, não esteja dizendo que não saiba como restaurar meu clã, porque eu sei. Eu acho que Kakashi fez tal muito clar-

"Eu não entendo qual e o seu problema", diz ela, desdobrando as pernas de sua posição cruzada no sofá, trazendo os joelhos ao peito.

"Você não entende qual e a questão?" Respondo num grunhido, arqueando-lhe uma sobrancelha.

O objetivo de matar Itachi era bastante simples.

Realmente, planejei o que precisava sê-lo feito e o fiz, e para fazê-lo, os passos eram muito simples. Ficar mais forte e depois matá-lo, como disse, _simples._ Chegar a este objetivo não _tem_ que incluir outras pessoas, mas se eu realmente precisasse deles, então os teria como meus mentores: como Kakashi ou Orochimaru.

Mas, para o meu segundo objetivo...

Este é completamente diferente.

"Não é como se eu estivesse lhe pedindo qualquer coisa", ela murmura, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, e percebo o quanto gosto da versão _obediente_ dela. "Eu só estou dizendo o que aconteceu porque, hum, hey, é preciso dois para dançar tango".

O segundo objetivo, na verdade, _precisava de_ outra pessoa.

Uma pessoa disposta e do sexo _feminino_.

"Nós temos apenas _17 anos"._

"Obrigada, gênio, é quase como se eu não soubesse disso", ela responde com sarcasmo.

Eu suspiro. "Você tem certeza?"

"Estou absolutamente certa?" repete, zombando de mim, e tenho certeza de sua impaciencia ate que a sinto jogar uma almofada do sofá em mim. "Que raio de pergunta é _essa,_ seu idiota?! _Claro_ que eu tenho certeza! Obviamente percebo o quão sério é isso e como _não_ seria engraçado se eu estivesse mentindo."

Restauração do clã, num primeiro momento, pensei que seria fácil.

"Certo ..." murmuro.

A restauração do clã. Num primeiro momento, pensei que seria _simples._

"Sim", diz, cruzando as pernas novamente com uma expressão estranha no rosto. Não é que imaginava que ela ficaria _feliz_ com a situação, porque realmente, quem ficaria? Mas ela realmente tem que parecer tão deprimida? "Então ..."

Restaurar o clã não é fácil, nem simples.

"Eu não vou fazer um aborto", afirma , a cabeça erguida, olhando para mim desafiadoramente.

"Por que não?" rosno.

Não é como se eu _quisesse_ que ela fizesse um, mas eu não sei, sai quase por instinto e tento irrita-la.

"Que diabos?" Ela joga outra almofada em mim, mais forte que das outras vezes. "Ok, _sabe_ o que abortos fazem com a gente? Eles podem destruir totalmente o meu útero e acabar com qualquer chance de eu ter filhos no futuro, e um, sim, eu quero ser mãe algum dia."

Reviro os olhos estupidamente. "E esse dia será em breve ..."

"Não fale assim!" grita, indignada. Sakura balança a cabeça. "A culpa é sua, você sabe."

A fitei incrédulo. _"Como_ isso é exatamente a _minha_ culpa?"

"Hmph, eu vou te _mostrar."_ Ela, então, se levanta e põe as mãos nos quadris depois de fazer um show limpando a garganta e batendo no peito levemente com a palma da mão. "Hey baby, nós não precisamos de um preservativo-"

"Eu _não_ disse isso" digo com veemência. "E eu não falo_ desse_ jeito." Cruzo os braços sobre o peito e dou-lhe um olhar presunçoso. "E não é como se você estivesse tão contra no dia."

Suas bochechas aquecem e ela joga uma almofada em mim, sentando-se de novo.

"Isso ..." Eu começo cuidadosamente, olhando para seu ventre. "Isso ... Eu não posso lidar com isso agora."

Seu queixo cai um pouco, com uma expressão de incredulidade no rosto. "O-O quê?"

"Eu tenho uma missão", digo.

Depois de um momento, a incredulidade se transforma em frieza, e ela se levanta. "Tanto faz, vá em frente", diz maliciosamente. "Como eu disse, não estou lhe pedindo nada. Estou apenas dizendo o que aconteceu."

Eu não entendo por que ela não tomou a estúpida pílula do dia seguinte. Quer dizer, a farmácia tem aquelas porcarias de vitaminas para idosos e analgésicos para dor e todos os outros tipos de lixo então por que _diabos_ ela não pensou em tomar uma? Sakura, uma maldita médica, ela de todas as pessoas conhece as conseqüências disso, de partos de adolescentes, por terem relações sexuais desprotegidas.

Ela caminha até a porta e me sinto despedacado.

"Então é isso?" digo, observando sua forma partir. "Você me diz algo _assim_ e simplesmente vai embora?"

Eu meio que esperava uma resposta do tipo "_Ei, te disse que eu te amo e você fez a mesma coisa",_ mas simplesmente não veio.

Em vez disso, Sakura abruptamente se vira e me envia uma carranca. "Bem, o que diabos você quer de mim, Sasuke?" E observo as lágrimas frustradas escorrendo pelas bochechas dela e minha primeira reação é ir e beijá-las e afasta-las dali, mas permaneço parado. Ela precisa tomar mais algumas respirações profundas para acalmar-se e sentar-se ao meu lado mais uma vez. "Olha ..."

Sakura suspira, pega a almofada, abraçando-a contra o peito.

"Não leve a mal, mas ..." Encolhe os ombros, fitando o proprio colo. "Sasuke, você dificilmente sera um bom pai-"

Eu me ofendi com isso.

_"Como?"_

"Você me ouviu" zomba. "Sasuke, qual e, você ... você é ainda uma criança! Claro, também é maduro e disciplinado e inteligente quando precisa ser, mas você ainda é um moleque egoísta por baixo de tudo isso, ate você sabe disso! "

Ela se levanta e vai até a porta, desta vez, realmente a abre. Faz uma pausa no batente da porta e dá de ombros, olhando para mim por um pequeno momento.

"Talvez eu deva reconsiderar essa idéia do aborto".

Sakura parte e preciso de alguns minutos para processar o que ela disse. Ela iria fazer um aborto. Imediatamente pulei do sofá e corri atrás dela.

Restaurar o clã não seria fácil.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Ok, Sasuke-kun definitivamente precisa de umas boas palmadas.<em>

_*alguém se habilita*_

_Digam pra tia Hime:** O que acharam desse shot?**_

_Meio tenso, ne?_

_._

_Bora bora, mocas, agora so falta mais uma fic pro final ;D_

_Bjitos._


	30. wait for me

**Uma Coleção de One-shots SasuSaku da autora Ohwhatsherface **  
><strong>Postagens:<strong> aleatórias.  
><strong>Classificação etária geral:<strong> T  
>Não contém spoilers UA  
><strong>Gênero das Ones<strong>: Romance/Humor/drama  
><strong>Disclamer:<strong> O Naruto não é meu.  
><strong>Sinopse:<strong> Eu não acreditava em destino. Mas tão logo procuro, você está bem ao meu lado. What a feeling!  
><strong>Autora<strong>: Ohwhatsherface.

****Tradutora:** K Hime**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Brighter Than Sunshine**

**wait for me**

**espere por mim**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>- Não se preocupe, você vai ficar bem. - disse à mulher grávida que havia caído de um lance de escadas durante os ataques a Konoha.<p>

Sakura sorriu calorosamente para o casal. - E o seu bebê ainda está perfeitamente saudável, embora achemos interessante mantê-lo aqui durante a noite para observação.

A mulher acenou com a cabeça e, quando Sakura saiu do quarto, ouviu a civil romper em soluços de alívio, enquanto agarrava-se a seu marido.

.

Sakura reprimiu um bocejo, revirando os ombros rígidos.

Dois dias se passaram desde que Sasuke e Naruto destruiram a Fortaleza de Pedra e os soldados que estavam atacando Konoha. Sakura checou Naruto cerca de uma hora atrás apenas para encontrá-lo no meio do caminho de fugir pela janela, na esperança de fugir para o Ichiraku e pode encontrar uma pouco de comida decente. Ela tinha apenas revirado os olhos para suas desculpas gaguejadas e se afastou, permitindo que o loiro partisse.

Já cansada, fitou o quarto no final do corredor.

Onde estava Sasuke.

Quando seus dois antigos companheiros de equipe voltaram para a Vila espancados e esgotados, apoiando-se um no outro, Sakura imediatamente correu para curá-los.

Ficaram assim por alguns momentos, Sakura orgulhosamente declarando seu dever de curar o outro primeiro, durante o qual analisava quais feridas eram as que apresentavam maior risco. Naruto, tendo a Kyuubi como biju, acabara por se curar lentamente por conta própria, então a kunoichi trabalhou nas feridas de Sasuke primeiro.

Lentamente, abriu a porta de seu quarto e deu um passo para dentro.

As luzes estavam apagadas e a atmosfera escura. A única luz era a da janela aberta, vinda da lua.

Sakura fechou a porta atrás de si e foi até a janela. Cruzou os braços sobre o peito e fitou a lua crescente que pintava brilhante no céu escuro. Seu olhar vagou para a cidade destruída. Muitos dos edifícios estavam em ruínas. Muitos danos haviam sido causados pela invasão e seria necessário um tempo para Konoha retornar a ser o que era antes.

Atrás de si, a julgar pelo farfalhar das roupas, Sasuke estava trocando a roupa do hospital pelas suas próprias. Ela ouviu o barulho de sua katana quando ele a colocou entre as camadas de seu cinto, confirmando o fato de que estava completamente vestido.

Ela endureceu imediatamente quando, de repente, o sentiu em pé atrás de si.

- Você não tem que me deixar inconsciente desta vez. - Sakura murmurou, ainda fitando friamente a cidade lá fora.

- Hn.

Sakura se virou para encará-lo e ele inesperadamente deu um passo para frente, forçando-a dar um passo para trás e bater as costas contra a parede. Ele estava tão perto, percebeu dolorosamente, sentindo a respiração quente dele contra seu rosto. Ela manteve os olhos baixos, concentrando-se na pele da garganta masculina, provavelmente na tentativa de evitar aqueles olhos de ônix. Ele levantou os dois braços, pressionando as mãos contra a parede em ambos os lados da cabeça rosada.

- Você vai voltar para Orochimaru? - perguntou lentamente, fascinada pela maneira como o seu pomo de Adão se movia enquanto ele engolia em seco.

- Aa.

- entendo. - sorriu amargamente, ainda evitando os olhos dele. - Não se preocupe, Sasuke-kun, eu não vou tentar pará-lo —

Ele a cortou quando a beijou intensamente, passando uma mão por trás da cabeça da moça e tomando um enlace seguro em seus cabelos róseos. Seus lábios sentiram toda a força do beijo até surpreender-se quando ele fez uma caricia em seu pescoço, fazendo-a gemer contra a boca masculina. Ele aproveitou a oportunidade para forçar sua língua na boca feminina. Lentamente, ela se permitiu beijá-lo de volta, gemendo levemente enquanto a outra mão do rapaz começou a vagar sobre a pele de seu corpo.

Sasuke se afastou ao sentir a respiração da moça engatar e começar a ficar sem fôlego e recuou para dar-lhe mais espaço.

Ela se encostou contra a parede, lutando para recuperar o fôlego. - O que foi isso? - Sakura ofegou, franzindo a testa para ele.

Ele simplesmente se afastou, posicionando-se na frente da janela. Agachou-se no parapeito, desconsiderando a Vila destruída. E parecia hesitar em saltar para fora e deixar tudo para trás, e Sakura notou tudo isso com uma confusão clara em seus olhos. - Sakura ... - ele murmurou.

Sasuke então fitou-a por cima do ombro.

- Espere por mim.

Olhos verdes arregalaram uma fração ao pedido e impulsivamente ela estendeu a mão para agarrá-lo antes que ele pulasse. - V-você ... - Ela não parece saber o que dizer, simplesmente não quer que ele vá embora. - Eu ... Você ... ajudou a salvar Konoha ...

Ele esperou pacientemente por ela liberar seu enlace sobre-humano em sua camisa. Lentamente, ela o fez.

- Sasuke-kun ... obrigada.

Com um breve aceno de cabeça, ele pulou pela janela e desapareceu mais uma vez.

_._

_._

_Fin_

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>Oh pessoas, com esse shot chegamos ao<strong> final<strong> da serie BTS._

_Essa esta fechadinha, a Pauline parece que nao ira reabri-la (como tem ocorrido com Propostas Indecentes volta e meia)._

_Eu me diverti bastante trazendo esse trabalho fofo pra gente, e vcs, pelo que pude notar pelos comments e favoritos, tambem, ne ;D_

_Muito obrigada por acompanharem e comentarem, pessoas, seu feedback sempre me motiva!_

_Fico por aqui._

_Nos vemos nos outros projetos do perfil da hime._

_bjitos e vamos que vamos! ;D_


End file.
